


Руку и сердце

by Rimmaara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сделать предложение руки и сердца не должно быть настолько трудно.</p><p>Написано по заявке на кинк-мем: Помните, в "Друзьях" была серия, когда Чандлер собрался делать предложение Монике? Он тогда притворялся, что его совершенно не волнует свадьба, поэтому она была искренне удивлена. Как насчет того, чтобы написать подобное о Шерлоке и Джоне, когда именно Шерлок хочет предложить руку и сердце, но притворяется, что совершенно этого не желает?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One With the Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365898) by [kim47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47). 



> От автора: фик написан до того, как мы узнали даже названия серий второго сезона, поэтому никак не влияет на их развитие.
> 
> От переводчика:  
> dzenka - огромное спасибо за ссылку. Это было здорово!  
> maybe illusion - я рада, что ты не потонула в флаффе)))
> 
> Выложен на Фикбуке http://ficbook.net/readfic/341285

Шерлок Холмс никогда не понимал до конца концепцию свадьбы. 

О, конечно же, он знаком с технической стороной дела. Он знает, к примеру, что в Англии и Уэльсе, если мужчина хочет жениться на сводной сестре, им обоим должно быть больше двадцати одного года, и при этом младший из них до своего восемнадцатилетия ни дня не должен был жить под одной крышей со старшим. Да, Шерлок знает, каков минимально допустимый возраст для заключения брака, что означает словосочетание “в здравом уме”, и способен точно перечислить все права, которые дает однополым парам закон “О гражданском браке”, принятый в 2004 году.

Просто эта концепция никогда не содержала ни малейшего намека на то, что могло бы быть выгодно лично ему. Шерлок способен объективно оценить преимущества определенных, закрепленных в законе гарантий; он в силах понять (и посмеяться над этим), что заверение в вечной любви и преданности было тщательно обдумано, но как только он пытается применить эти понятия к себе, у него ничего не выходит.

* * *

Все изменилось бледным осенним утром, ровно через две недели после того, как Шерлока сбил с ног решивший сбежать подозреваемый, и Джон, замечательный, потрясающий Джон, вырубил его. Едва убедившись, что с Шерлоком не стряслось ничего серьезного, Джон сгреб его за отвороты пальто и поцеловал прямо на глазах у половины Скотланд-Ярда. От безупречного, и никак не меньше, поцелуя голова у Шерлока закружилась сильнее, чем от удара.

И вот теперь, две недели спустя, на часах шесть утра, а Джон спит в постели Шерлока. Шерлок наблюдал за ним все последние двадцать минут, изо всех сил своего незаурядного ума пытаясь решить, как ему быть с диким собственническим инстинктом и почти непреодолимым желанием касаться Джона.

И это не просто желание. Ему нравится, даже _необходимо_ , чтобы Джон был рядом во время расследований. Более того, Шерлок любит просто гулять с Джоном по Лондону. Ему нравится ужинать с ним у Анджело; ему нравится плутать вдвоем в лабиринте переулков юго-восточного Лондона; ему нравится, что Джон, когда они оказываются неподалеку от маленькой кондитерской на Льюишам-стрит, просто физически не в состоянии пройти мимо и не купить одну из тех дурацких булочек в глазури, которые он ест с удовольствием, свойственным лишь пятилетним детям.

Последние две недели пронеслись как ураган и состояли в основном из секса. У Шерлока едва находилась минутка перевести дыхание и просто _подумать_. Но теперь время было, теперь он думал уже двадцать — двадцать две — минуты, а проблема все оставалась неразрешенной.

Он любит Джона. Пока они не говорили об этом; по-настоящему они так и не обсудили произошедшие в их отношениях перемены, но Шерлок не сомневается в своих чувствах. И не без причин уверен, что Джон тоже любит его.

Но Джон пользуется успехом. Он привлекателен и дружелюбен, он всегда сглаживает грубости, которые Шерлок говорит другим людям. Шерлоку безумно нравится в Джоне его расположенность к окружающим, легкость, с которой он сближается с новыми знакомыми, но почти никто, кроме Шерлока, не знает, что за внешней открытостью скрывается непреклонная воля. Шерлока не беспокоит общительность Джона (почти), но ему нужно что-то, какое-то недвусмысленное подтверждение, что Джон принадлежитему, а другим заинтересованным сторонам «доступ ограничен». Он уверен, что не передумает и не бросит Джона; они были знакомы уже два года, и Шерлок чуть ли не с самого начала знал, что никогда больше не встретит человека, так похожего на него. Более того, он любил Джона уже почти год, пусть даже большую часть этого времени покорно мирился с отсутствием взаимности с его стороны.

То, что мысль о браке так долго не приходила Шерлоку в голову, подтверждает его полную до сих пор незаинтересованность в этой области. Он восхищенно следит за тем, как волосы Джона над ухом превращаются в завитки, как Джон дышит во сне, постепенно придвигаясь к Шерлоку все ближе и ближе, и тут его озаряет. Шерлок улыбается: все сразу становится на свои места. 

Прекрасно.

Он торопливо выбирается из кровати, достает телефон, привычно вытянув его из кармана пижамных штанов. Джон чуть меняет позу, едва слышно досадливо восклицает, и сердце Шерлока начинает биться так сильно, что ему почти больно. Наклонившись, он целует Джона в макушку.

— Спи, — шепчет он.

Джон бормочет что-то, что звучит как '''', и снова успокаивается. Шерлок выскальзывает из спальни и направляется на кухню.

— Майкрофт, мне нужно, чтобы ты устроил разрешение на венчание или заметку о свадьбе или что там еще бывает, чтобы Джон и я могли вступить в брак. Прямо сейчас, — без предисловий говорит Шерлок, когда его брат отвечает на звонок.

Молчание, следом раздается усталый вздох.

— Шерлок, ты не можешь просить Джона жениться на тебе.

— Формально гражданский брак…

— Да, Шерлок, я знаком с его особенностями, — отвечает Майкрофт тем полным терпения тоном, какой он специально приберегает для общения с Шерлоком. — Однако между тобой и доктором Ватсоном существуют… отношения, — слово произносится с равной долей брезгливости и веселья, — две недели. Если ты предложишь ему расписаться сейчас, он не ответит положительно. Твой поступок будет выглядеть импульсивно, не так, как если бы ты действительно…

— Я, черт возьми, знаю Джона лучше, чем ты, — зло бросает Шерлок в ответ. Разговор идет совсем не так, как он планировал.

— Разумеется. И все же, раньше ты слишком мало задумывался о браке, Шерлок. У Джона ведь уже сложилась устоявшаяся гетеронормативная концепция* касательно...

— Майкрофт, его сестра состояла в браке с женщиной, а сам он провел последние две недели, с большим энтузиазмом занимаясь сексом с мужчиной. Я очень сильно сомневаюсь, что у Джона сложилась гетеронормативная концепция касательно _хоть чего-то_.

— Как скажешь. Однако у меня нет ни малейших сомнений, что в тех случаях, когда Джон задумывался о семейной жизни, он всегда ассоциировал ее с женщиной, двумя детьми и домиком в Блэкхете**. А не с мужчиной за тридцать, который экспериментирует на кухне с частями тел и зарабатывает на жизнь, гоняясь за серийными убийцами.

— Возможно, но Джон любит меня. Несомненно, он с большой охотой согласится расписаться со мной.

— Он уже сказал?

— Сказал… что? — запнувшись, переспрашивает Шерлок.

— Джон сказал, что любит тебя?

Молчание Шерлока точно сообщает Майкрофту все, что он хочет знать.

— Шерлок, ты же знаешь, я волнуюсь за тебя. Меня заботит только, чтобы твои интересы...

— Клянусь черепом, Майкрофт, ты пожалеешь, если договоришь до конца.

— Очень хорошо. Но ты знаешь мое отношение. Это худшее, что ты можешь сделать.

Как обычно с неохотой, Шерлок соглашается. Он знает, что Майкрофт прав. Знал с того самого момента, как Майкрофт первый раз ответил отказом, но отступать в споре со старшим братом не в правилах Шерлока.

— Шерлок, — начинает Майкрофт минуту спустя.

— Ладно, — говорит Шерлок. И вешает трубку.

Шерлок готовит чай (для Джона с молоком и двумя кусочками сахара, для себя с лимоном) и обдумывает ситуацию. Свадьба — пока определенно лучшее решение его проблемы. Дело только во времени. Очень хорошо. Шерлок проведет небольшое исследование, возможно, даже обратится к кому-нибудь за советом. Нет, не к Майкрофту; чтоб он еще раз разговаривал с ним на эту тему! Молли? Нет, слишком несуразно. Грегсон? Нет. Грегсон недолюбливает Шерлока и, кажется, _излишне_ расположен к Джону.

Похоже, проблема требует более тщательного обдумывания, чем Шерлок ожидал. Что ж, отлично. Шерлок всегда любил сложные задачки.

*

Шерлок — человек терпеливый.

Возможно, не в традиционном смысле. Когда он знает, чего хочет и как этого добиться, он превращается в самого нетерпеливого человека в мире, и Джон охотно подтвердит это. Но если потребуется, запас терпения Шерлока становится практически безграничным. Есть задачи, не приемлющие спешки; их решение должно дразнить и манить; иногда приходится подолгу ждать решающей улики, последнего кусочка паззла. Если очередная загадка из этой серии, Шерлок готов посвятить ей все время, сколько бы ни понадобилось.

*

Через три дня после звонка Майкрофту Шерлок решает, что ему и правда необходимо с кем-нибудь поговорить. Он уже изучил целый ряд сайтов, полных советов о том, как обустроить личную жизнь и поддерживать отношения, но по интересующим его вопросам они проходились крайне поверхностно. Это если не упоминать кошмарную банальность высказываний. Из всего прочитанного Шерлок вынес только то, что предложение пожениться должно быть а) романтичным и б) неожиданным, но это, честно говоря, не особо помогало. До первого пункта он и сам додумался, а для выполнения второго упорно не находил повода.

Нет, интернет ему не поможет. Все, что ему нужно, — толковый совет от кого-то, кто долгое время состоял в отношениях, предпочтительно, официально оформленных, и при этом одинаково хорошо знает его и Джона.

Выбор не велик.

— Шерлок, что, черт возьми, ты делаешь у меня на кухне?

Лестрейд говорит скорее раздраженно, чем удивленно. Шерлок и прежде по самым разным поводам залезал к нему в квартиру, и Лестрейд давно отказался от надежды, что это прекратится. Шерлок отхлебывает кофе и внимательно смотрит, как Лестрейд стряхивает с себя пальто и метко набрасывает его на крючок с задней стороны двери.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — произносит Шерлок, опустив кружку на кухонный стол. Он ненавидит, как звучат эти слова. Ради всего святого, он же _Шерлок Холмс_ : он не обращается к окружающим за советами, это люди приходят к нему за ними.

Лестрейд бросает ключи в миску на кофейном столике и с размаху садится на диван.

— Ты наконец-то сделал это, да? — со стоном спрашивает он. — Ты все-таки кого-то убил, а теперь пытаешься сделать из меня сообщника. Это был Андерсон? Если да, то, полагаю, я смогу помочь тебе с...

— Я никого _не_ убивал!

— Хвала небесам, и на том спасибо, — бормочет Лестрейд, откинувшись на спинку и закрыв глаза.

Шерлок отходит от кухонного стола и направляется в гостиную. Опускается на кофейный столик, с минуту изучает Лестрейда, детально восстанавливая его день по одежде, пятнам на пальцах и торчащему из кармана корешку билета.

— Хм, — невразумительно начинает он и замолкает. Лестрейд поднимает голову и переводит взгляд на Шерлока.

— Погоди, ты серьезно? — говорит он, не в силах поверить. — Ты просишь меня о помощи. _Ты_ действительно просишь _меня_ о помощи?

— Ох, заткнись.

Лестрейд замолкает, но теперь начинает ухмыляться. Шерлок вздыхает и решает, что в данный момент смущение — только лишь бесполезная эмоция.

— Хорошо, перейду сразу к делу. Между мной и Джоном есть физические отношения, и мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне, сколько следует ждать, прежде чем предложить ему расписаться.

Лестрейд смотрит на него, слегка приоткрыв от изумления рот.

— _Что?_

— Правда, Лестрейд, ты можешь не тормозить на такой элементарщине, как этот разговор? Я сказал, что между мной и Джоном...

— Я _слышал_ тебя, — произносит Лестрейд, закатив глаза. — Я просто показал, как я удивлен; нет, целиком и полностью потрясен твоими словами.

— Чему здесь так удивляться? — требовательно спрашивает Шерлок.

— Чему? Шерлок, ты только что сказал мне, что хочешь жениться. Ты! Удивляться — еще слабо сказано.

— Да, что ж... Вернемся к моему вопросу, ладно? Ты был женат. Сколько мне нужно подождать, прежде чем сделать предложение?

Теперь Лестрейд наклоняется, упирается локтями в колени и внимательно смотрит на Шерлока. 

— Сколько, ты говоришь, вы вместе?

— Я не говорил, но подсчитать мог бы даже ты. Ты присутствовал при нашем первом поцелуе чуть больше двух недель назад.

— Это был первый поцелуй? — шокированно уточняет Лестрейд.

— Что? — настороженно спрашивает Шерлок.

— Мы думали, вы уже _который месяц_ друг друга имеете.

Шерлок таращится на него.

— Нет. Мы только начали, как ты грубо выразился, _иметь друг друга_. Теперь ты ответишь на мой вопрос?

— На какой вопрос?

В отчаянии Шерлок взмахивает руками. Едва вернувшийся с работы Лестрейд умом явно не блещет. _Начнем с того, что он вообще не самый сообразительный человек_.

— Сколько мне нужно подождать, прежде чем сделать Джону предложение? — сквозь стиснутые зубы произносит Шерлок.

— Но… — Лестрейд опять выглядит удивленным, — если вы вместе всего лишь пару недель, как ты уже можешь знать, что хочешь жениться на нем?

На этот вопрос существует такое количество ответов, у Шерлока столько причин желать этого, что он с трудом представляет, с какой начать. Он изо всех сил пытается собрать все нити воедино, выстроить все причины, по которым он хочет Джона, в четкую линию.

— Это же _Джон_ , — произносит он в итоге.

Лестрейд прищуривается, тщательно изучает Шерлока. Впрочем, мгновение спустя он кивает.

— Что ж, — начинает он, — две недели — слишком короткий…

— Я _знаю_ , — перебивает Шерлок. — Поэтому я здесь.

— Да, да, успокойся, — говорит Лестрейд и снова закатывает глаза. — Я хотел сказать, что тебе нужно набраться терпения. Я знаю, между тобой и Джоном происходит нечто… особенное, — голос Лестрейда звучит подчеркнуто равнодушно, — но тебе следует набраться терпения. Бросаться к человеку с предложением руки и сердца в самом начале отношений, пусть ты по нему с ума сходишь, не лучшая мысль. Для вас обоих. Вам нужно время привыкнуть к иному течению жизни. Вам нужно дождаться, когда она станет привычной, спокойной и, что ж, может быть, немного наскучившей.

Шерлок недоверчиво смотрит на него, и Лестрейд фыркает.

— Я в курсе, что твой мозг _от бездействия ржавеет_ , но я о другом. Я имею в виду, что тебе нужно дать устояться вашим отношениям и только потом снова их встряхивать. Свадьба — это важный шаг, Шерлок, и если ты поспешишь с предложением… Ну, он может подумать, что твои намерения легкомысленны. А как раз _Джон_ относится к браку очень серьезно. 

Конечно же, Шерлок знает об этом, потому что он знает Джона. Но в словах Лестрейда есть кое-что, заставляющее Шерлока подумать, что его сведения поступили из первых рук.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спрашивает он как можно вежливей.

Лейстрейд пожимает плечами.

— Мы приятели, даже близкие. Иногда треплемся на подобные темы. Ты знаешь, что он подумывал сделать Саре предложение?

Новая информация немедленно заставляет мозг Шерлока включиться на полную мощность, но он не может ее обработать; его сердце судорожно колотится, дышать едва удается. 

— Что? — слова с хрипом выдавливаются из внезапно пересохшего горла. Джон собирался сделать Саре предложение? Он хотел _бросить Шерлока и жениться на Саре_ и даже не подумал сказать об этом?

— Черт, ты не знал, — кривится Лестрейд. — Он размышлял об этом. На самом деле, не особо серьезно. Не покупал кольца или чего-то еще в том же духе. Но пару раз он об этом говорил. Шерлок, они встречались около года. То, что у него появились такие мысли, нормально.

— Что… — Шерлок прочищает горло, — что же тогда произошло?

— У них просто не сложилось. По правде говоря, они расстались почти сразу после того разговора. Все прошло мирно, ты в курсе. Такое иногда случается.

Шерлоку хочется встряхнуть Лестейда, потому что нет, такое _не_ просто иногда случается. Он не в силах вообразить, как у него и Джона может просто «не сложиться». На что это было бы похоже? Шерлок знает, что не перестанет желать Джона. Он достаточно хорошо разбирается в своем сердце, чтобы быть в этом уверенным. Но что, если однажды Джон решит, что с него достаточно, _спасибо, Шерлок, все было классно, но ты мне надоел?_

Какие-то из мыслей явно отразились у него на лице, потому что Лестрейд похлопывает его по руке.

— Я не думаю, что у вас будет так же, — говорит он. — На самом деле я считаю, что у него и Сары не сложилось отчасти и из-за тебя. Для него ты всегда будешь на первом месте. Всегда.

Шерлок чувствует себя чуть спокойнее, но избавиться от засевшей в груди тревоги никак не удается. Пока что единственным результатом разговора стало то, что надеть на палец Джона кольцо ему хочется даже сильнее, чем прежде.

— Что мне нужно делать? — спрашивает он.

— Тебе не понравится, — скорчив гримасу, предупреждает Лестрейд.

— Скажи мне.

— Я думаю, тебе следует подождать хотя бы год.

Лестрейд был прав; Шерлоку это не нравится, ни капли.

— Но…

— Выслушай меня, Шерлок. Как я уже говорил, тебе нужно подождать, чтобы ваши отношения на самом деле стали таковыми. Вы вместе всего две недели. Дай-ка мне угадать, вы только и делали, что целовались на диване, как подростки, трахались без удержу в довольно неожиданных местах, а потом бегали за одним или парочкой преступников?

Шерлок кивает, удивленный проницательностью Лестрейда.

— Вот так. Во-первых, вам нужны нормальные отношения; приевшийся секс, ссоры из-за пустяков, периоды, когда вы доводите друг друга до белого каления. Я знаю, вы оба не совсем нормальные, но, Шерлок, семейная жизнь — это тяжелый труд. А у Джона никогда раньше не было романа с мужчиной. Возможно, ты не совсем тот человек, с кем он собирался прожить остаток жизни.

Шерлок вздрагивает.

— Майкрофт сказал точь-в-точь то же самое.

— Мне жаль, — вздыхает Лестрейд. — Если тебе от этого станет легче, то я действительно думаю, что ты и Джон еще долго будете вместе.

Шерлок обдумывает слова Лестрейда, и какое-то время они сидят молча. Новости вовсе не _плохие_ , правда. Ему просто придется подождать немного дольше, чем он предполагал. Джон с его улыбками, чаем, надежными, уверенными руками этого стоит.

Неожиданно Шерлок ощущает острое желание увидеть Джона и резко вскакивает. 

— Спасибо, — говорит он и протягивает Лестрейду руку.

Вокруг глаз Лестрейда собираются морщинки, он улыбается и отвечает на рукопожатие.

— Знаешь, я еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы ты так искренне благодарил.

— Не привыкай.

— Сомневаюсь, что смогу когда-нибудь.

Шерлок разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и слышит, как Лестрейд позади него включает телевизор. Он успевает дойти до двери, прежде чем...

— Шерлок.

Он оборачивается.

— Я заберу свой пропуск, спасибо, — Лестрейд даже не отводит от телевизора взгляд.

Шерлок усмехается, достает пропуск из кармана и бросает на кофейный столик.

— Ты делаешь успехи.

* * *

Их первая настоящая ссора происходит через два с половиной месяца. Шерлок не считает споры из-за появляющихся в холодильнике раз или два в неделю разнообразных частей тел и экспериментов на кухонном столе за настоящую ссору — такое у них случается каждый день.

В этот раз все по-другому. Шесть дней они пропадали на расследовании, по-настоящему кошмарном, потрясшем даже Шерлока, хотя признавать это вслух он не собирается. Когда они заходят в квартиру, оба чувствуют себя вымотанными, хотят есть и находятся на грани срыва.

В этот раз ссора назревает постепенно. В том, как Джон держит плечи и сжимает зубы, видна досада. Вина лежит на обеих сторонах; Шерлок преднамеренно глух, Джон умышленно груб. Поначалу звучит старая песня: _как ты можешь быть таким бесчувственным ублюдком,_ — но вскоре Джон кричит, что Шерлок всегда, всегда принимал его как должное, а Шерлок холодно информирует, что не собирается ничего обсуждать, пока Джон не включит логику.

Все заканчивается грубостями, выкрикиваемыми на повышенных тонах. Шерлок презрительно ухмыляется, и Джон со словами: _ради Бога, Шерлок, ты способен думать хоть о ком-то, кроме себя?_ — уходит.

Достаточно успокоившись, чтобы думать, Шерлок в панике забивается на диван и не встает с него всю ночь. Как его только угораздило все так быстро разрушить? Прошло меньше трех месяцев, а Джона уже нет рядом. Как он только мог это допустить? Наверное, ему не надо было отвечать, ему следовало дать Джону наорать на него, за все извиниться? Исключено, он не мог так поступить; Джон был _неправ_ , он не понимал, а Шерлок просто не имел права позволить всему этому продолжаться. Его поведение, думает он, могло бы быть более доброжелательным, не таким презрительным. Но он был зол, расстроен и не до конца мог контролировать себя.

Шерлок досадливо зарывается пальцами в волосы. Он не представляет, как можно было всего этого избежать. Тянется за припрятанными в диванных подушках сигаретами, прикуривает одну и глубоко затягивается.

Следует ли ему позвонить Джону? Нет, где бы Джон сейчас ни находился, он, скорее всего, не придет в восторг, если его разбудят. Возможно, он не захочет разговаривать с Шерлоком. И даже если захочет, что Шерлок ему скажет? Что он может сказать, чтобы убедить Джона вернуться, если не в его власти пообещать, что подобное не повторится?

Но рано или поздно Джону придется вернуться; здесь все его вещи. Да и логика подсказывает Шерлоку, что Джон (возможно) не станет съезжать. Но как насчет их... отношений? Скорее всего, Джон захочет, чтобы все прекратилось, вернулось к тому, как было. Он же свято убежден, что Шерлок не способен _позаботиться о себе_.

Шерлок готовит чай, который так и остается нетронутым, выкуривает непозволительно много сигарет и где-то около шести утра проваливается в тревожный сон.

*

— Шерлок?

Шерлок просыпается медленно, очертания комнаты постепенно проясняются. Судя по солнечному свету, льющемуся сквозь окна, сейчас должно быть около одиннадцати утра. Он садится, потирает ноющую после ночевки в неудобной позе шею и смотрит, как Джон вешает за дверь куртку и оборачивается к Шерлоку лицом.

_Спал у Билла на диване, болят плечи, но говорить об этом не хочет. Проспал недолго, не больше трех часов. Ушел от Билла с час назад и все это время бродил неподалеку. Настраивался перед возвращением? Решал, что сказать? Не хватает данных._

В ответ Джон смотрит прямо на него, разобрать его выражение лица невозможно. Шерлок все бы отдал, лишь бы понять, на какие мысли его внешний вид наталкивает Джона.

— Итак, — начинает Шерлок ужасно хриплым голосом.

— Итак, — эхом откликается Джон и пересекает комнату, чтобы сесть на диван. Он пристраивается на противоположном конце, между ними остается добрых три фута. Шерлок чувствует запах кофе, который Джон пил на завтрак _(латте, два сахара, брал в том кафе на Нортумберленд-стрит)._

Какое-то время они сидят молча, с каждой минутой чувство неловкости все сильнее опутывает их своими тонкими нитями.

— Что ж, — в конце концов, говорит Шерлок, с усилием выталкивая слова наружу, — полагаю, теперь все кончено?

Фраза должна звучать не как вопрос, не так, словно он умоляет.

— Что? — говорит Джон и оборачивается, чтобы как следует рассмотреть Шерлока. Шерлок утыкается взглядом в кофейный столик и призывает все силы, чтобы заставить голос звучать ровно и скучающе.

— Все, — повторяет он и ленивым взмахом руки указывает на пространство между ними, — полагаю, теперь кончено.

Джон издает странный звук, и Шерлок быстро оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него; Джон нахмуривается, сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Боже, каким-то образом Шерлок умудрился вытворить что-то _еще_ более неправильное.

— Что? Ты решаешь, что всему конец, после первой же ссоры? — не в силах поверить, спрашивает Джон. — Это взаимоотношения, Шерлок. Ты не можешь принимать односторонние решения!

Теперь Джон смотрит прямо на него, не отрываясь, сжимает руками колени.Сердце Шерлока пускается вскачь: никогда еще он не был до такой степени рад видеть, что Джон злится.

— То есть... — голос, чтоб его, срывается, — выходит, это не конец?

Джон вытаращивается на него. Шерлок почти видит, как у него в голове крутятся колесики, пытаясь угадать, что именно имеет в виду Шерлок. Замечает, как с щелчком они встают на место. Взгляд Джона смягчается, на губах появляется слабая улыбка.

— Боже, иди сюда, ты, ненормальный, — нежно произносит он.

Джон протягивает руку. Шерлок послушно придвигается, и Джон правой рукой обнимает его за талию.

— Мы поссорились, — говорит он тоном, каким что-то втолковывают милому, но не особо сообразительному ребенку. — Любящие друг друга люди иногда ссорятся. Особенно если живут вместе. Это неизбежно. И не значит, что мы расстаемся.

Испытываемое облегчение (и некоторое недовольство, проскользнувшее в голосе Джона) приводят к тому, что Шерлок не удерживается и спрашивает:

— Не значит?

Джон смеется и притягивает Шерлока еще ближе, так что теперь он плотно прижат к его правому боку. Рука Джона соскальзывает Шерлоку на бедро. 

— Нет, — подтверждает он. — Добро пожаловать во взрослую жизнь.

Шерлок в ответ шлепает его по заднице. Джон смеется, обнимает Шерлока за шею, заставляя наклониться для поцелуя. Минуту спустя Джон пытается отстраниться, но Шерлок и слышать об этом не желает, особенно теперь, когда они не расстаются и Джон будет рядом (всегда).

Когда они размыкают объятия, Джон улыбается.

— Боже, на вкус ты просто отвратителен, — мягко говорит он и на мгновение прижимается губами к губам Шерлока. — Сколько сигарет ты выкурил за ночь?

— Полпачки, — признается Шерлок, гадая, не разозлится ли Джон снова. Но Джон только смеется и встает, потянув Шерлока за собой.

— Пошли. Почистишь зубы и переоденешься. А потом мы отправимся на ланч.

Шерлок вздыхает от накатившего чувства облегчения и вслед за Джоном выходит из комнаты. Они пережили свою первую ссору. Джон не злится на него. Шерлок достает из внутреннего кармана пиджака записную книжку и торопливо вычеркивает соответствующий пункт. Похоже, все идет правильно.

* * *

Шерлок с самого начала знает, какие чувства он испытывает к Джону, но, вот странность, те самые слова звучат, только когда они вместе уже около пяти месяцев.

Это не особенная дата. Шерлок даже не в курсе, какой это день недели. У него уже некоторое время не было расследований — Джон больше пропадал на работе, а Шерлок ставил дома или в Бартсе эксперименты или занимался сайтом. Сегодня Джон оказывается дома раньше обычного. Шерлок улыбается, когда слышит, как Джон громко возится на кухне. В последнее время Джон стал готовить сам, пытаясь отучить их питаться купленной на вынос едой, но, кажется, он просто не способен готовить без того, чтобы жутко громыхать и оставлять после себя кошмарный беспорядок.

Через пятнадцать минут Джон объявляет, что все готово, и Шерлок послушно идет к столу. Он научился определять, когда с Джоном стоит спорить по поводу того, сколько он ест, и сегодняшний день для боевых действий не подходит. К тому же Джон приготовил восхитительные равиоли. 

Они пьют красное вино и болтают о пустяках, но единственное, о чем Шерлок может думать, — ему _не скучно_ , просто невероятно. Да он на стены сейчас должен лезть, и Шерлок не сомневается, что через пару дней так, наверное, и будет, но прямо сейчас, честное слово, нет ничего такого, что, по его мнению, могло бы его заинтересовать. Обосновавшееся в груди тепло кажется подозрительно похожим на удовлетворение, но припомнить, чувствовал ли он нечто подобное прежде, у Шерлока не получается.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он, перебив Джона на середине фразы. Джон должен знать, это важно.

Джон смотрит на него серьезно и задумчиво. На его губах играет слабая улыбка.

— Я знаю, — просто отвечает он, и разговор возобновляется.

* * *

Ночью, в постели, Джон трахает его изощренно медленно. Он дожидается, пока Шерлок чуть ли не задохнется, и только тогда дает кончить. Шерлока никогда не удивляло, какой Джон замечательный любовник, но сегодня он был восхитителен, как никогда.

Позже они лежат рядом, совершенно обессиленные, в неясном переплетении рук и ног.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — говорит Джон.

Шерлок переворачивается, ложится на бок, подпирает голову правой рукой. Внимательно смотрит на Джона, на то, как его грудь поднимается и опадает чуть быстрее, чем обычно, пока дыхание не выравнивается. Волосы Джона снова подстрижены по-военному коротко, и Шерлок никак не решит, какая прическа ему нравится больше. На его взгляд, эта смотрится лучше. Она хорошо сочетается с незаметной для окружающих твердостью характера Джона, но и зарываться пальцами в длинные волосы Шерлок любит тоже.

Темно-синие глаза Джона распахнуты, взгляд направлен в потолок. У Джона задумчивый вид, и Шерлоку нестерпимо хочется узнать его мысли. Но спросить он не успевает. Джон переводит взгляд на него, улыбается, и Шерлок не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

Он наклоняется к Джону, прижимается губами к груди.

— Я знаю, — отвечает он.

Джон смеется и тянет Шерлока на себя, вынуждая лечь сверху.

*

Вот теперь стало тяжело.

Шерлок поставил себе цель — один год, и обычно поступал так, как решил. Но чем больше времени проходит, тем меньше он видит причин ждать. Они прошли через все, о чем упоминал Лестрейд. У них были ссоры, настоящие ссоры, и примирения. Они трахались по инерции и доводили друг друга до белого каления (не сказать, чтобы и раньше, до того, как они стали парой, такого не было). Шерлок уже и припомнить по-настоящему не может, каково не жить вместе с Джоном. Это так естественно, так просто, неизменный фон, на котором разворачивается его — их — жизнь.

Но теперь все иначе. Дело не в желании заклеймить Джона как принадлежащего исключительно _ему_ , если оно вообще когда-нибудь существовало. Всякий, кто видит их вместе, немедленно понимает, как обстоят дела. Шерлок доверяет Джону безоговорочно, он знает, что Джон никогда не станет его обманывать. Но... иногда, когда накатывают напряжение и досада, когда он вновь случайно причиняет Джону боль, когда он опять забивает холодильник всякой дрянью, ему хочется что-нибудь подарить Джону. Он знает, что Джон не сомневается в его любви, но еще он знает, что он беспокоится о том, как удержать интерес Шерлока. Шерлок совершенно не представляет, как сказать Джону, что ему никогда не бывает с ним скучно, что дело вовсе не в этом. Он не умеет говорить красивые слова, а _"я тебя люблю"_ не передает всего, что ему нужно.

Шерлоку хочется гарантировать Джону все, что в его силах, особенно если принять во внимание, какую нелепую и опасную жизнь они ведут.

А еще это в высшей степени практично.

* * *

— Добрый день, Шерлок, — влетев в дверь, бодро приветствует Лестрейд.

Шерлок сидит в кресле, нежно поглаживая скрипку (с неизменно довольной улыбкой на лице, по словам Джона). Наклоняет голову в ответ.

— Джона нет?

— Очевидно.

— Как вы поживаете?

Шерлок вздыхает. После того, как он обратился к Лестрейду за советом по поводу свадьбы с Джоном, тот стал проявлять повышенный интерес к их жизни. Он спрашивал о ней постоянно, и то, что Шерлок регулярно отшивал его, казалось, совершенно Лестрейду не мешало.

— Хорошо, — свысока бросает Шерлок. Сегодня он склонен обсуждать Джона еще меньше обычного. Которую неделю Шерлока не отпускало отчаяние, он ужасно близок к срыву и не в состоянии гарантировать, что будет, если он не выдержит. 

Лестрейд смотрит так, словно собирается продолжить допрос, но, возможно, что-то замечает в позе Шерлока, потому что слегка приподнимает плечи, чтобы пожать ими, но обрывает себя на середине жеста.

— У меня кое-что есть для тебя. Обнаружены два тела, в Эппинг Форест***. Ты приедешь?

Хотя... может быть, ему стоит снова поговорить с Лестрейдом. В первый раз он был более-менее полезен. Возможно, он что-нибудь посоветует, и тогда Шерлок сможет все еще раз обдумать. Может быть, когда Шерлок выскажет Лестрейду свои доводы, тот признает, что вполне приемлемо, если Шерлок предложит Джону пожениться прямо сейчас, пусть даже прошло всего лишь девять месяцев и несколько дней.

— Шерлок?

— М-м-м, — отвечает Шерлок и наугад дергает струны. Стоит ли ему его спрашивать?

— Шерлок!

Что ж, вреда от этого быть не может.

— Я могу его попросить? — решившись, внезапно спрашивает он.

— Ты можешь... Что? — Лестрейд выглядит совершенно сбитым с толку.

— Могу я теперь попросить Джона жениться на мне? Прошло достаточно времени? Я помню, ты говорил про год, а сейчас только девять месяцев, но я, честно, понятия не имею, смогу ли ждать дольше.

Голос Шерлока звучит на грани отчаяния. Он снова чуть ли не до боли прижимает пальцы к струнам скрипки.

— Господи, Шерлок, ты меня до инфаркта доведешь тем, как скачешь с одной темы разговора на другую, — говорит Лестрейд. Он стоит, уперев руки в бедра, и пристально смотрит на Шерлока. На его лице — выражение, в котором поровну веселья и злости.  
Шерлок ждет с минуту и повторяет вопрос.

— Ну? — требует он.

Лестрейд пожимает плечами.

— Думаю, ты можешь его спросить.

— Но мы вместе уже довольно давно, и для нас обоих все ясно. Я думаю, что... — Шерлок замолкает, как только до него доходят слова Лестрейда. — Подожди. Что?

Лестрейд фыркает, шагает вперед, скрещивает руки на груди. Вот теперь у него на лице написано настоящее веселье. 

— Ты меня слышал. Спроси его. Честное слово, поверить не могу, что ты продержался так долго. Я впечатлен.

Шерлок изумленно смотрит на него.

— Ты же мне сам сказал, — осуждающе произносит он.

— Шерлок, когда я говорил про год, я не имел в виду, что он обязательно должен пройти. Господи, мне следовало знать, что ты поймешь меня буквально. Ты, наверно, в голове список составил из всего, о чем я упомянул? И мысленно вычеркиваешь пункты?

Шерлок неловко ерзает в кресле. То, как хорошо за прошедшие годы Лестрейд стал в нем разбираться, неприятно удивило.

— Я только хотел, чтобы ты притормозил, хорошенько все обдумал и немного подождал. Я уверен, что Джон готов; Господи, да он говорит о тебе без умолку. Ему ничего не нужно, кроме тебя, — говорит Лестрейд. — Ненормальный, — через мгновение добавляет он.

На фоне затапливающего его облегчения раздражения Шерлока хватает лишь на то, чтобы наградить Лестрейда небрежным взглядом. Это же замечательно. Он сделает Джону предложение завтрашним вечером. Они выйдут поужинать — в какое-нибудь приятное местечко, где Шерлоку на самом деле придется оплатить счет, а не в одно из тех немногочисленных заведений, в которые они наведываются регулярно. В них-то владелец более чем счастлив угостить Шерлока и его парня. И Шерлок скажет Джону... ну, что-нибудь. Детали он продумает позже.

Тогда Шерлок наконец-то избавится от этого невыносимого отчаяния и сможет нормально работать, а Джон перестанет сомневаться в том, что Шерлоку ничего, кроме него, не нужно.

То, что Лестрейд что-то говорит ему, Шерлок осознает не сразу.

— Что? — раздраженно откликается он.

— У тебя есть план? — спрашивает Лестрейд. Он выглядит совершенно по-детски взволнованным. Шерлок закатывает глаза, хотя у него самого в груди звенит от точно такого же волнения. Он чувствует себя энергичным и всемогущим, словно способен пешком пересечь Лондон.

— Конечно же, у меня есть план. У меня всегда есть план, — раздраженно отвечает он.

Сомнение, читающееся во взгляде Лестрейда, явно несправедливо: разве планы Шерлока хоть раз проваливались?

— Ты мне не веришь?

— Ну, — нерешительно начинает Лестрейд, — не пойми меня неправильно, но тебе точно не хватает.... романтичности. 

Шерлок фыркает.

— Да знаю я, знаю, — восклицает Лестрейд, настороженно подняв руки. — Но, в конце концов, предложение руки и сердца должно быть хоть немного романтичным. Я же не предлагаю тебе... не знаю, написать для него стихотворение, положить кольцо в бокал с шампанским или что-то в том же духе.

Лестрейд ловит полный ужаса взгляд Шерлока и смеется. 

— Я сказал, _не_ предлагаю. Просто... — он задумывается, — будь с ним честен, насколько вообще можешь.

— Разве это романтично?

Взгляд, которым Лестрейд награждает Шерлока, настолько едкий, что тот почти вздрагивает.

— Шерлок, я знаю, тебе плевать на слова и основы человеческих отношений...

— Эй!

— ...но всем совершенно очевидно, какие чувства ты испытываешь к Джону. Я серьезно, у меня в команде новый детектив-констебль, так даже он проехался по этому поводу после того, как ты порвал его в клочья из-за предположения, будто убийство, на которое я позвал тебя две недели назад, на самом деле было самоубийством. Он сказал, что не понимает, как один и тот же человек смог сначала разобрать его по косточкам, а затем смотреть на Джона так, словно хочет завернуть его в папиросную бумагу и поместить под стекло.

Шерлок потрясенно смотрит на него, и Лестрейд неловко кашляет.

— Да, он немного странный. Даже вроде поэта. Но послушай, — говорит он, возвращаясь к теме разговора, — я уверен, что, Джон, возможно, уже сам обо всем догадывается. Просто иногда хочется, чтобы тебе это сказали, удивили тебя. Понятно?

Мгновение Шерлок просто смотрит на него, а затем слегка кивает.

— Отлично, — торопливо произносит Лестрейд. — Теперь-то ты со мной поедешь?

Взгляд Шерлока становится беспомощным.

— Поеду с тобой куда?

— Господи, тебе и правда нужно просто взять и жениться на нем. Никогда не видел тебя таким рассеянным.  
____________________________________________________  
 _ **От переводчика.**_

_* Гетеронормативность (англ. Heteronormativity) — мировоззрение, при котором гетеросексуальность понимается как социальная норма сексуального поведения человека. При таком понимании рассматривается исключительно бинарное деление человечества на два пола, при котором биологический пол полностью совпадает с социальным полом человека._

_http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Гетеронормативность_

_** Пригород Лондона_

_*** Область, ограниченная Большим Лондоном на северо-востоке и Эссексом, представляющая собой древний лес_


	2. Chapter 2

— …в голове. Просто не укладывается.

— Но почему? Чего здесь такого _важного_? С какой стати я должен забивать себе голову всякой ерундой, если она не пригодится мне в работе?

Джон, отчасти с досады, отчасти — чтобы сосредоточиться, потирает лоб.

— Я не говорю, что тебе следует помнить _все_. Конечно же, там полно не имеющей значения чуши. Но так я и не прошу тебя читать «Хэллоу», смотреть реалити-шоу или что-нибудь…

Появление метрдотеля, которому предстоит отвести их к столику, вынуждает Джона замолчать. Шерлок идет за метрдотелем по ресторану — вне всякого сомнения, модному, французскому ресторану, чуть более романтичному, чем те, куда они ходят обычно. Он тщательно выбрал его из списка (присланного Майкрофтом по электронной почте; на письмо Шерлок демонстративно не ответил): нужно было что-то романтичное, но не чересчур — не настолько, чтобы вызвать у Джона подозрения.

Когда их усаживают (они садятся за смежные стороны стола, Джон почти всегда настаивает на этом — ему не нравится сидеть напротив, и Шерлок привык не спорить), Джон возобновляет разговор.

— Но, Шерлок, среди того, что ты предпочитаешь игнорировать или о чем просто ничего не знаешь, есть действительно _важные_ вещи.

— Какие именно?

— Ладно, возьмем, например, литературу. Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты не способен назвать ни одной пьесы Шекспира или романа Джейн Остин.

— У меня никогда не возникала в этом необходимость. Я уверен, что знал их когда-то, когда еще учился. Но я не раз говорил тебе, Джон, что у меня нет времени на то, что _не относится_ к моей работе. Я удалил их.

— Это только моя точка зрения, но как, ради всего святого, ты можешь определить, что относится к твоей работе, а что нет? Ты сталкиваешься с таким количеством невероятных преступлений, вернее, ты расследуешь невероятные преступления, так откуда тебе знать, что очередной серийный убийца не станет выбирать себе жертвы, основываясь на том, что… ох, я не знаю, их имена совпадают с именами шекспировских героинь?

— Это статистически крайне маловероятно, Джон.

Джон едва слышно досадливо фыркает, и Шерлоку приходится подавить улыбку. Он даже и представить никогда не мог, что ему настолько будут нравиться вот такие вот разговоры. Шерлок обожает споры с Джоном — не те, когда Джон кричит на него за забытую в холодильнике пустую картонку из-под молока, или когда он сам упрекает Джона в невыносимой медлительности — а _настоящие_ споры, построенные на доказательствах и аргументированных доводах, с помощью которых один пытается убедить другого в своей точке зрения. Они редко удаются, но это не важно.

Со временем Джон стал спорить гораздо лучше. В первые дни их знакомства он по большей части мог лишь недоверчиво таращиться на Шерлока, не в силах осознать, что тот на самом деле так думает (Шерлок до сих пор живо помнит разговор о Солнечной системе; восклицание Джона _«Но это же Солнечная система!»_ , по его мнению, к особо впечатляющим аргументам не относилось). Это были не споры, а бесконечная жестикуляция и застывшее на лице удивление, но теперь слова Шерлока уже не поражают Джона до такой степени. Джон вроде как научился наблюдать (не так хорошо, как Шерлок, но гораздо лучше среднего), понял, как противостоять Шерлоку. Он научился не выходить из себя и отстаивать свое мнение четко и последовательно. Освоил искусство быстрого парирования и уравновешенной защиты от встречных выпадов. Изредка он по-прежнему срывается, но в большинстве случаев это вызвано тем, что Шерлок сознательно его доводит, только чтобы посмотреть на реакцию.

Их споры — любовная игра на уровне мыслей, и она нравится Шерлоку почти так же, как и сам секс.

Джон качает головой, хмурит лоб:

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я не об этом.

— Тогда о чем?

— Я имел в виду, что ты не можешь знать заранее, какие сведения тебе потребуются для расследования. Ты выучил химию и анатомию, зазубрил каждую улицу и переулок в Лондоне. Ты разбираешься в пятнах крови и видах оружия, метеорологических картах и схемах движения транспорта. Одного взгляда на грязь, налипшую на мою обувь, тебе достаточно, чтобы точно сказать, каким маршрутом я добирался до дома, — Джон делает паузу, явно пытаясь сформулировать следующую мысль.

— Мне кажется, что, по крайней мере, общие представления о литературе и философии, например, могут оказаться крайне полезными. Я не говорю, что твои познания в этой области должны быть энциклопедическими… но, скажем, хотя бы минимум того, что известно каждому вчерашнему школьнику.

О, да. Его Джон великолепен.

— Зачем? Я могу обратиться к эксперту…

Подходит официант, прерывая Шерлока на середине фразы, вручает меню и вежливо замирает в ожидании. Шерлок заказывает вино — _Теттинжер Ноктюрн Сек_ , любимое шампанское Джона, _слишком_ дорогое по сравнению с тем, что они берут обычно — и решительным жестом отсылает официанта прочь. Джон приподнимает брови, но ничего не говорит. Шерлок, не обращая внимания на выражение лица Джона, пытается возобновить беседу.

— Да, как я говорил, я обращусь к эксперту. Если у меня нет должных знаний в конкретной области, я с радостью прислушаюсь к мнению профессионала. Помнишь, в прошлом году мы сотрудничали с доктором Картером, судебно-медицинским антропологом? Что мне мешает, в случае необходимости, точно так же пригласить эксперта по театральному искусству пятнадцатого или философии конца девятнадцатого столетия?

Джон хмурится. Он бездумно теребил салфетку, сворачивая и разворачивая ее, но сейчас его руки замирают. Шерлок подавляет страстное желание перегнуться через стол и дотронуться до него. 

А затем Джон широко, чуть лукаво улыбается.

— Это ты так прислушиваешься к словам эксперта? Шерлок, ты же заявил, что не понимаешь, как он смог окончить университет, не говоря уж о докторантуре.

— Я с готовностью признаю, что в _своей_ сфере знаний он осведомлен лучше, — фыркает Шерлок, — но я не в состоянии молча терпеть ту ужасающую чушь, которую он нес, когда попытался рассуждать о моей. И ты уходишь от темы.

Шерлок наклоняется вперед, упирается локтями в стол, сжимает ладони. Ожидая ответа, он с жадностью всматривается в Джона.

— Что ж, ладно. Вот мое мнение, — начинает Джон. Сияющими глазами он смотрит прямо на Шерлока. — Ты достаточно осведомлен в анатомии, криминальной истории Лондона и ножевых ранениях, чтобы обнаружить связь между тремя трупами и делом 1938 года о Стоквеллском Душителе*. Основываясь на этих данных, ты предложил Лестрейду вызвать доктора Картера.

Шерлок кивает и жестом предлагает Джону продолжать.

— Прежде чем дальше приводить примеры, допустим, что серийный убийца, которого ты…

— Мы, — перебивает Шерлок и видит, как Джон прячет улыбку.

— …серийный убийца, которого _мы_ разыскиваем, выбирает в качестве жертв тех, чьи имена совпадают с именами шекспировских героинь. Беатриче, Джульетта, Корделия и так далее. Если бы ты в общих чертах представлял себе творчество Шекспира, ты бы сумел обнаружить систему. Но тебе не обязательно обладать таким объемом знаний, чтобы _предугадать_ следующую жертву, для этого ты можешь обратиться к эксперту.

Оказавшись в тупике, Шерлок с мгновение молчит. Это восхитительно парадоксальное чувство; он ненавидит проигрывать споры, но любит смотреть на то, как Джон вот так вот _думает_.

— Хорошо, я готов признать твою правоту, в определенной степени, — в конце концов, говорит он. — Хотя, должен сказать, такая ситуация никогда прежде не возникала. Я занимаюсь расследованиями почти восемь лет, и у меня еще ни разу не было повода сожалеть о своих знаниях фундаментальной философии или современной политики…

— … о, даже не начинай при мне о политике. Поверить не могу, что ты действительно думаешь, будто она совершенно не важна, особенно если учесть твое последнее расследование…

— …однако рядом со мной всегда есть ты. Даже если случится невероятное и нам выпадет преследовать убийцу, страдающего экстравагантной склонностью к уничтожению реальных двойников выдуманных персонажей, я всегда смогу рассчитывать на то, что ты восполнишь пробелы в моих знаниях.

Джон выглядит польщенным, его губы изгибаются в умопомрачительной полуулыбке, но он отрицательно качает головой.

— Мой мозг не работает так, как твой, Шерлок, и ты не раз потрудился указать мне на это. Ты же на самом деле не можешь думать, будто я обнаружу взаимосвязи, увижу важность какого-то факта просто потому, что больше знаю о… ох, о поп-культуре, политике или чем-то подобном.

— В том, как работает твой мозг, нет ничего неправильного, — совершенно искренне возражает Шерлок. Каким-то невероятным образом мысли Джона совпадают с его собственными — Джон обладает невероятной способностью произносить вслух самое необходимое, отчего в голове Шерлока все сразу встает на место. Шерлок не перестает восхищаться этим талантом, но он почти боится, что если начнет анализировать нечто до такой степени непредсказуемое более тщательно, оно растает, словно дым. 

Теперь Джон улыбается по-настоящему. Он чуть наклоняет голову, облизывает губы и вновь поднимает глаза на Шерлока.

— А сейчас ты лестью пытаешься вынудить меня с тобой согласиться? — поддразнивает Джон. Он наклоняется ближе к Шерлоку, их лежащие на столе руки соприкасаются.

Внезапно Шерлок начинает нервничать, все разработанные на этот вечер планы разом возникают перед ним. Он более-менее забыл о них, захваченный беседой с Джоном, но сейчас эти планы — все, о чем он в состоянии думать. Шерлок приказывает себе успокоиться.

Он подготовился к тому, что собирается сказать, по крайней мере, в общих чертах. Шерлоку не хочется, чтобы его слова звучали неестественно, словно они — часть написанного сценария. Поэтому он заставил себя не повторять их до бесконечности раньше времени, пусть ему и свойственно такое поведение. Предполагается, что все будет романтично, но Шерлок не уверен, насколько хорошо он справится с этой задачей. У него были смутные мысли опробовать все сначала на Лестрейде, но он решил, что не стоит. В конце концов, он взрослый человек, не говоря уж о том, что гений, и способен, черт возьми, прекрасно разобраться со всем самостоятельно.

_Джон, мы вместе уже девять с половиной месяцев, возможно, для обычных людей этот срок не такой уж и долгий, но так ведь понятие «обычный» никогда нельзя было…_

Стоит ему открыть рот, чтобы заговорить, как появляется официант. Он приносит бутылку вина и замирает рядом, чтобы принять заказ. Шерлок одновременно облегченно и досадливо вздыхает и берет меню. Он абсолютно уверен, что не сумеет заставить себя проглотить ни кусочка, сейчас это ощущается даже явственнее, чем когда у него расследование, но если Шерлок не попытается хотя бы сделать вид, что ест, Джон точно примется читать ему нотации. А у Шерлока нет ни малейшего желания объясняться сегодняшним вечером на столь специфическую тему.

Не в силах удержаться от того, чтобы немного покрасоваться, Шерлок делает заказ на чистейшем французском. Он выбирает _сuisse de canard confit, coeur de salade frisee et pommes sautees au thym_ для Джона (сам Шерлок утку на дух не переносит, но знает, что Джону она нравится) и _a dorade grillée façon bouillabaisse et legumes niçois confits_ для себя** (хотя он подозревает, что этот буйабес не будет идти ни в какое сравнение с тем, что готовила его бабушка).

Официант только приподнимает бровь, быстро записывает заказ и забирает папки с меню. Шерлок оглядывается, пытаясь заставить руки прекратить чуть заметно подрагивать. Смешно: он знает, что ему нужно сказать, он знает, что чувствует, и знает, что чувствует _Джон_. Он на 98,7 % уверен, что Джон ответит согласием, а если этого не случится, то тому есть чертовски весомая причина. В том, что он так переживает, нет никакой логики.

Тем не менее, как и во многих других случаях, относящихся к Джону, логика здесь появляется только для того, чтобы немедленно умыть руки.

— Джон, — начинает он, наклоняясь ближе, и Джон чуть придвигает руку, проводит указательным пальцем по запястью Шерлока. Шерлок неуверенно втягивает воздух и продолжает: — я уверен, тебя ничуть не удивит, если я скажу, что ужасно люблю тебя.

Джон потрясенно замирает, а затем смеется и наклоняется к Шерлоку еще ближе, проводит рукой по его ноге.

— Шерлок, поверь, для меня это всегда поразительно. Я даже не возражаю против слова «ужасно».

— Это ужасно, — бормочет Шерлок. — Я… не могу без тебя. Я привык к независимости. А ты забрал ее.

Сообразив, что именно он только что сказал, и что сообщать человеку, которому ты пытаешься сделать предложение, будто любить его — крайне _неудобное_ занятие, не совсем правильно, Шерлок предпринимает отчаянную попытку исправить ситуацию:

— Это вовсе не значит, что мне, ох… не нравится, что ты постоянно рядом. Нравится, ты же знаешь, очень нравится. Я люблю, когда ты рядом. Ты готовишь чай и не злишься из-за всех тех незначительных штуковин, а еще ты великолепно стреляешь и всегда накладываешь мне швы, когда…

Шерлок замолкает. До него доходит, что он почти угодил в новую ловушку.

— Не то чтобы я любил тебя, потому что ты полезен, я имел в виду вовсе не это, я просто…

Прижавшиеся к его губам губы Джона заставляют его замолчать. Рука Джона соскальзывает с его запястья, обхватывает шею. Шерлок с благодарностью отвечает на поцелуй, радуясь, что его неуклюжие изъявления оказываются прерваны.

— Я люблю тебя, — снова произносит он, едва они прерываются. Эти слова надежные, знакомые, испортить их нет ни единого шанса. Шерлок не открывает глаза, желая лишь поскорее все высказать. — И я думаю, что для нас не составляет секрета, то есть, я был бы счастлив, если…

— О Боже, Сара.

В голове Шерлока воцаряется абсолютная тишина.

_Что?_

Ощущения такие, словно на него вылили ушат ледяной, моментально парализующей воды. Нет, нет, он совершенно не представляет, зачем Джону понадобилось это? Для чего ему произносить имя своей бывшей подружки прямо в губы Шерлоку, когда Шерлок пытается _сделать ему предложение_?

— Ч-что? — удается ему выдавить из себя.

Джон чуть отстраняется, смотрит поверх плеча Шерлока в сторону входа в ресторан.

— Там Сара, — бормочет он и кивает в сторону двери. — С парнем.

Шерлок оборачивается. При виде хорошо знакомой фигуры, что может принадлежать только Саре, его затапливает облегчение, которое немедленно сменяется злостью.

Сара быстро их замечает, улыбаясь, направляется к ним. За ней идет ее парень, высокий стройный мужчина с темными глазами и сногсшибательным подбородком.

— О Боже, она идет сюда, — произносит Джон, всем своим видом являя образец неясной паники. Шерлок не знает, вызвана ли такая реакция естественным отвращением ко вполне способной возникнуть неловкости или же ее причины более… сложны. Он на все сто убежден, что Джон любит его, что он счастлив рядом с ним, но ведь это же не исключает возможности, что у Джона до сих пор сохранились к Саре какие-то чувства?

Джон, словно услышав мысли Шерлока, левой рукой берет его за правую руку, на миг сжимает ладонь, чуть заметно улыбается и только тогда поднимается из-за стола, чтобы поздороваться с Сарой и ее приятелем.

— Джон, Шерлок, как же здорово встретиться с вами, — восклицает Сара. На ее лице играет широкая искренняя улыбка. Сара протягивает Шерлоку руку, тот пожимает ее, стараясь справиться максимально быстро.

— Взаимно, — тепло отвечает Джон, целует Сару в щеку.

— А вы ужинаете?

Шерлок закатывает глаза, но Джон вежливо подтверждает ее предположение. Не сказать, чтобы он отвечал с особым жаром — так Джон никогда и не был чересчур эмоционален. Впрочем, дружелюбия у него не отнять. Шерлок мрачно взирает на то, как Джон и Сара обмениваются обычными ничего не значащими фразами.

— Господи, как грубо вышло. Простите, это Марк, — говорит Сара, когда в разговоре возникает первая пауза. Она протягивает руку назад, дотрагивается до плеча терпеливо стоящего позади нее мужчины.

— Марк, это доктор Джон Ватсон, а это Шерлок Холмс, — произносит она и по очереди указывает на каждого из них. Шерлок задумывается, знает ли она, что они с Джоном теперь вместе. Ну, разумеется, знает, вот только правильно ли понимает это _вместе_? Он не думает, что кто-нибудь мог ей рассказать, но, принимая во внимание то, как близко они склонились друг к другу, а также довольно романтичную обстановку в ресторане, она просто не могла не связать все воедино и прийти к определенному выводу.

— Очень рад знакомству, — любезно произносит Марк, здоровается за руку с Джоном, затем с Шерлоком. Для такого худого человека у него крепкое пожатие. Шерлок ничего не может с собой поделать:

— Вы врач, работаете в педиатрии, судя по манжетам рубашки. По вашему костюму и часам можно сказать, что вам хорошо платят, поэтому я делаю вывод, что вы детский хирург. То, как вы пожимаете руку, подтверждает это. Недавно вы сильно похудели. Вы добились этого, занимаясь бегом и… теннисом, судя по тому, как вы массируете ваше правое плечо. К этому вас подтолкнуло расставание с женой. Времени прошло не так уж и много, потому что светлая полоска кожи, оставшаяся от обручального кольца, пропала не полностью. Дайте подумать, она бросила вас из-за…

— Шерлок, — тихо, но настойчиво произносит Джон. От того, что Джон все еще думает, будто должен мешать Шерлоку ставить людей в неудобное положение, ставить в неудобное положение _его_ , немножко больно. Это похоже на то, будто они вернулись в своих отношениях далеко в прошлое.

Марк с секунду таращится на него, а затем моргает и разражается смехом.

— Просто поразительно. Все абсолютно верно. Конечно же, я столько о вас слышал, но Сара подтвердит, что я и половине из того, что она о вас рассказывала, не верил.

— Ты рассказывала обо мне? — пораженно спрашивает Шерлок у Сары. Его никогда не оставляло ощущение, что он ей не нравится. Он помнит слова Лестрейда о том, что _ты для него всегда на первом месте_ , и не может не испытать некоторое самодовольство.

— Конечно, рассказывала, — закатив глаза, подтверждает она. — За все время нашего знакомства меня трижды похищали, и я провела в больнице в общей сложности шестнадцать дней, правда, большинство из них просидела в приемном покое.

Говоря все это, она бросает беглый взгляд на Джона, выглядящего до смешного виноватым: словно во всех тех случаях, когда он попадал в больницу, не был целиком и полностью виновен Шерлок.

Ненадолго воцаряется неловкое молчание, которое прерывает официант, пришедший показать Саре и Марку их столик. При взгляде на него Шерлок испытывает жуткое облегчение — появляется надежда, что теперь вечер вернется на круги своя.

— …или же, — продолжает официант, — свободен еще этот столик, — он указывает на стол по соседству с тем, что занимают Шерлок и Джон. — Если вы желаете присоединиться к вашим друзьям.

Шерлок в ужасе уставляется на идиота. Джон улыбается, смотрит на Сару. Она улыбается в ответ, и они одновременно произносят:

— Было бы просто замечательно.

Ужин превращается в пытку.

Шерлок не умеет проводить время, по крайней мере, в привычном для остальных смысле, в компании кого-то другого, кроме Джона. Ему не нравится это. Он не получает никакого удовольствия от неизменной болтовни о политике, кино и спорте, которые в различных соотношениях всегда присутствуют в разговорах, ведущихся во время ужина. Он не испытывает никакого удовольствия от необходимости находиться рядом с людьми, которые ему не нравятся. Если бы Джон не сидел так спокойно, положив руку Шерлоку на колено, Шерлок, несомненно, отпустил бы в сторону соседей куда больше четырех колких замечаний.

Пока же он говорит крайне мало, предоставив Джону и Саре поддерживать беседу. Марк, оказавшийся вполне дружелюбным человеком, не прочь присоединиться к их оживленному разговору. На Шерлока же по очереди накатывают то раздражение, то скука, то досада. Он знает, что Джон в курсе того, что он чувствует: он не спускает с Шерлока глаз и мягкими круговыми движениями поглаживает его ногу. Единственное, что их до сих пор удерживает здесь, — проклятая вежливость Джона.

А еще Шерлока через край переполняет бешеный собственнический инстинкт, и чем дольше тянется ужин, тем мощнее он становится. Шерлок подавляет порыв притянуть Джона ближе и, лишь затем, чтобы видела Сара, прильнуть к нему в затяжном поцелуе. _Должно же_ быть ясно, должно быть ослепительно очевидно, что у него и Джона здесь свидание. Но в этом он не уверен, а так хочется, чтобы не осталось никаких двусмысленностей. Свидание Сары и Марка явно уже четвертое или пятое по счету, но у них до сих пор еще не было секса — их отношения вовсе не серьезны, по крайней мере, пока. Саре необходимо _прямо сейчас_ понять, что Джон принадлежит Шерлоку и что у Шерлока нет ни малейшего намерения отдавать его кому-либо.

К тому времени, когда приносят десерт, у Шерлока голова идет кругом. Чтобы попытаться отвлечься, он принимается наблюдать за своими соседями. Но здесь слишком много людей, слишком много данных, вокруг слишком шумно, свет слишком яркий, а он уже выпил три бокала шампанского и вот уже три часа, как воюет с самим собой, и теперь в любую минуту, едва кто-нибудь откроет рот, чтобы заговорить о чем угодно, он готов взорваться и совершить нечто такое, что Джон точно не одобрит, и тогда этот вечер, который уже и так испорчен настолько, что ничего не исправить, обернется полнейшим провалом в совсем другом смысле, и…

Рука Джона невесомо ложиться на его ладонь, и Шерлок рывком выныривает из своих мыслей. Джон даже не смотрит на него. Поглаживая руку Шерлока, он продолжает поддерживать разговор. Настроение Шерлока моментально взлетает вверх. Да, он, как и раньше, хотел бы оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, но сейчас терпеть становится проще.

Когда в разговоре возникает очередная пауза, Джон переводит взгляд на Шерлока.

— Домой, — произносит он, улыбнувшись уголком рта. Шерлок благодарно кивает.

— Что ж, мы вас оставляем, — объявляет Джон, отодвигая в сторону наполовину съеденное крем-брюле и подзывая официанта. — Было здорово с тобой пересечься, Сара.

Сара смотрит на них с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица, но все же кивает. 

— И с тобой, Джон. Я рада, что у тебя все хорошо. У вас обоих, — многозначительно добавляет она, — все хорошо.

Джон улыбается, поняв, что она имела в виду, и кивает. Она что-то карябает на салфетке и протягивает ее Джону.

— Мой новый номер, — поясняет она. — Набери как-нибудь. Было бы здорово посидеть как следует. Если просто захочешь поболтать, или по какой другой причине.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Джон и опускает записку в карман. Шерлоку больше всего на свете хочется выхватить салфетку из кармана Джона и разодрать ее в клочья, но он сохраняет беспристрастное выражение лица.

Он оплачивает счет, Джон опять целует Сару в щеку, пожимает руку Марку и желает им доброй ночи. Шерлок кивает им, и они уходят.

*

В такси, когда они едут домой, Шерлок приваливается к Джону: он чувствует себя слишком уставшим для любых других действий.

— Шерлок?

— М-м-м?

— До того… до того, как появилась Сара, у меня сложилось впечатление, будто ты хотел что-то сказать.

Шерлок сильнее зарывается лицом в шею Джону, утыкается носом в его ключицу. Ничего не отвечает.

Джон обнимает Шерлока за плечи, и за всю оставшуюся до дома дорогу они не произносят ни слова.

*

Вера Шерлока в то, что вечер просто не может стать еще хуже, рушится, как только они с Джоном приезжают домой. 

Он почти падает на Джона, обхватывает рукой его шею и с силой к нему прижимается, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы площадь соприкосновения их тел была настолько велика, насколько позволяет вертикальное положение. Не поддающаяся логике потребность в физическом контакте и то чувство успокоения, которое она приносит, не устают его удивлять. Под смех Джона, вызванный сковывающей любые движения неповоротливостью Шерлока, они неуклюже вваливаются в гостиную.

Открывшаяся картина заставляет их застыть на месте: в кресле Джона сидит Майкрофт и спокойно изучает газету.

Смех Джона немедленно стихает. Шерлок, чья голова и так уже раскалывается от боли, с откровенной яростью уставляется на старшего брата, но тот просто сворачивает газету и встает.

Первым приходит в себя Джон, высвобождается из объятий Шерлока, делает шаг вперед, чтобы пожать Майкрофту руку.

— Добрый вечер, — здоровается Джон. То, как ровно звучит его голос, определенно заслуживает восхищения.

Майкрофт едва заметно улыбается, и Шерлок внезапно понимает, о чем он думает, к нему приходит осознание, зачем брат появился здесь. Но Шерлок слишком сильно перебрал с алкоголем, на него обрушилось чересчур много для одного вечера эмоциональных потрясений, и ему никак не удается согласовать деятельность головы и языка.

— Ох, Шерлок, Джон, — немедленно начинает Майкрофт, пожимая Джону руку и окидывая его и Шерлока беглым взглядом. — Я уверен, что принести поздравления…

Шерлоку так и не удалось заставить язык слушаться. Он отчаянно трясет головой, выразительно таращит глаза и никак не может понять, как Майкрофт мог совершить такой промах, настолько ошибиться, вычисляя произошедшие этим вечером события.

Майкрофт обрывает себя на середине предложения. Повисает звенящая неловкая тишина, и ох, Шерлок готов _убить_ его…

— Поздравления? — растерянно спрашивает Джон, оглядываясь на Шерлока с явной надеждой, что он все сейчас объяснит.

— Ох, — выдыхает Майкрофт. Шерлок никогда еще не видел, чтобы его брат не находил слов. Все, чего он хочет, — чтобы Майкрофт сумел правильно оценить происходящее. Едва страстное желание схватить дурацкий разукрашенный зонтиками галстук и придушить им брата спадает, как Шерлок тщательно запоминает, какое у Майкрофта было выражение лица, как звучал его голос, и сохраняет файлы, намереваясь позже как следует изучить их.

У Джона все еще совершенно ошеломленный вид, но Шерлок даже не надеется, что он не уловил истинного значения полупроизнесенных Майкрофтом поздравлений. Он шагает вперед, берет Джона за локоть.

— Джон, ты не мог бы извинить нас? Мне нужно… сказать пару слов моему дорогому брату, — произносит он, все так же буравя Майкрофта глазами.

Джон бросает на него быстрый резкий взгляд и кивает. Посмотрев на Майкрофта, он очень медленно приподнимается на мысках и приникает к Шерлоку в долгом поцелуе.

— Приходи поскорее в постель, хорошо? — мягко просит он. Шерлок, не открывая глаз, кивает. Джон в последний раз бросает взгляд на Майкрофта, нежно сжимает руку Шерлока и уходит в спальню.

Шерлок и Майкрофт в полном молчании смотрят друг на друга, пока дверь в спальню не захлопывается.

— Майкрофт, как ты только можешь быть таким идиотом? — шипит Шерлок. Примерно мгновение у Майкрофта такой вид, словно он оказался не в своей тарелке, но длится это недолго. Выражение замешательства — определенно оказавшееся на его лице по ошибке и теперь не знающее, что ему делать — быстро сменяется холодным равнодушием.

— Честное слово, Шерлок…

— Ты _все_ разрушил.

Так и не сняв пальто, Шерлок подходит к своему креслу, падает в него, подтягивает колени к груди, обхватив их руками, и впивается в Майкрофта самым злобным взглядом, на какой только способен.

Майкрофт вздыхает, длинно и мученически, как и полагается долготерпеливому старшему брату, и снова усаживается в кресло Джона.

— Прекрати истерить хоть на минуту, — просит он, серьезно глянув на Шерлока. — Я ничего такого не сделал.

— Нет, сделал, — раздраженно возражает Шерлок.

— Конечно же, нет. Джон понятия не имеет, к чему относились мои слова. Откуда бы ему? Твое поведение — чистое ребячество и, уж прости, что говорю это, отдает слабоумием.

— Ничуть, Майкрофт. Не окажись этот вечер настолько отвратителен, я, возможно, был бы более склонен к любезным расшаркиваниям, — Майкрофт недоверчиво хмыкает, — но в данный момент твое юродство неуместно.

— Ради Бога, да что же _стряслось_ этим вечером?

Шерлок вздыхает и забивается еще глубже в кресло.

— Я не предложил ему пожениться.

Майкрофт закатывает глаза.

— Это не так уж и сложно, Шерлок, я уверен, что для человека твоего ума это не представляет никакой проблемы. Просто говоришь: «Джон, хочешь ли ты…»...

— Я в курсе, — перебивает его Шерлок и через кухню бросает встревоженный взгляд на прихожую. Джону не следует слышать их разговор.

— Там была Сара, — не глядя на брата, тихо сообщает он.

Мгновение Майкрофт молчит, а затем…

— Ох, _Шерлок_.

— Да, спасибо, Майкрофт. Проявление чувств с твоей стороны, как всегда, просто бесценно.

Шерлок чувствует на себе взгляд Майкрофта. По-прежнему стараясь избегать встретиться с ним глазами, дергает торчащую из обивки нитку. Ему страшно хочется, чтобы этого разговора не произошло, чтобы не надо было в подробностях расписывать перед Майкрофтом свой провал. Ведь он мог бы сейчас лежать в постели, спать, тесно прижавшись к своему все-еще-не-жениху.

— Я все еще не понимаю, как то, что я сказал сегодняшним вечером, могло «все разрушить», — через мгновение произносит Майкрофт отвратительно мягким и сочувственным тоном. — Если у тебя и правда не получилось сделать предложение…

— Я попытался. Я заговорил с ним, спросил, и тут появилась Сара. Джон понимает — что-то происходит. Он далеко не дурак, — признается Шерлок.

Он чувствует, как у него в висках стучит кровь.

— Я никогда этого и не утверждал, — мягко произносит Майкрофт. — Просто не думаю, что он догадается, основываясь…

Входная дверь жизнерадостно распахивается, и в комнату влетает сияющий, размахивающий бутылкой шампанского Лестрейд.

— Где счастливая пара? Миссис Хадсон заверила меня, что нет никакого риска… — Шерлок изумленно уставляется на него. Этого же не может быть.

На лице Лестрейда отражается неуверенность, он замолкает, осознав, что, собственно, видит.

Шерлок зажмуривается. Вопреки всему его не оставляет надежда, что, когда он снова откроет глаза, окажется, что весь этот вечер ему приснился, а в комнате никого, кроме него, нет.

— Шерлок? — робко окликает Лестрейд.

Со вздохом Шерлок бросает на него косой взгляд.

— Как ты узнал? — просто спрашивает он.

Лестрейд пожимает плечами.

— Это было не сложно. На прошлой неделе ты мне позвонил и спросил, нахожу ли я «Пьер Виктуар» романтичным и каково мое мнение об их винной карте. Я знаю, что, когда нет никаких расследований, вы с Джоном почти каждую пятницу выбираетесь куда-нибудь поужинать, и при этом устраивать что-то совсем уж необычное — не в твоем духе.

Шерлок моргает и пораженно уставляется на него. Господи, Лестрейд делает выводы. Ощущение падения в кроличью нору резко возрастает.

— О Боже, — бормочет он. — Лестрейд, ты должен уйти. Сейчас же.

— Но… что случилось?

Знакомое выражение недоумения на лице Лестрейда действует на Шерлока успокаивающе.

— В другой раз. Ты должен уйти, пока Джон…

Дверь спальни распахивается, появляется Джон, пересекает прихожую, кухню. На нем пижамные штаны и тонкая футболка, сонное выражение лица дополняют взлохмаченные волосы. Джон еще не ложился, но весь его вид говорит, что он вот-вот готов уснуть.

— Шерлок? Мне показалось, что я слышал Лестрейда. Могу поклясться, он говорит что-то насчет счастливой пары…

Джон заходит в гостиную и замирает как вкопанный, уставившись на находящуюся в ней троицу — сгорбившегося в кресле Шерлока, стоящего посреди комнаты с судорожно зажатой в руках бутылкой шампанского Лестрейда и бесстрастно наблюдающего за разворачивающимися событиями Майкрофта.

Джон скрещивает руки на груди.

— Что происходит?

Все трое молча смотрят на него. Шерлок судорожно размышляет, изо всех сил пытается просчитать все возможные варианты, отыскать то, что способно объяснить все одним разом.

— Майкрофт, — наконец выпаливает он.

Джон хмурится, награждает Майкрофта, с опаской поглядывающего на Шерлока, мимолетным взглядом.

Шерлок, полностью игнорируя выражение лица брата, уже куда более спокойно продолжает:

— Лестрейд всего лишь заскочил сюда за Майкрофтом. Они собираются… в одно место. Не знаю, куда, это неважно, я удалил, — он пытается равнодушно пожать плечами, но не уверен, что ему это удается.

Сначала Джон выглядит совершенно шокированным, но затем на смену потрясению приходит крайний скептицизм.

— Лестрейд и Майкрофт? Собираются на… свидание? — в голосе Джона звучит неверие. Учитывая, как пораженно таращится на него Лестрейд и как хмурится Майкрофт, у Шерлока просто не выйдет поставить ему это в вину. А затем Лестрейд как по волшебству оборачивается к Джону.

— Что-то вроде того, — смущенно признается он, и Джон удивленно расширяет глаза. — Пойдем, Майкрофт? — с этими словами Лестрейд делает нерешительный шаг в сторону кресла.

Майкрофт награждает Шерлока взглядом, в котором отчетливо читается, что так или иначе, но Шерлок заплатит за все сполна — скорее всего, ему еще придется оказать не одну услугу. А затем выражение лица Майкрофта меняется на глазах, и Шерлок понимает, что никогда не видел брата таким. Майкрофт выглядит довольным, чуть оробевшим, а черты его лица делаются гораздо, во сто крат мягче, чем обычно.

— Конечно, Грегори, — соглашается он чуть более низким, чем обычно, голосом. В глазах Лестрейда мелькает удивление, и тогда Майкрофт широко улыбается. Правда, Шерлока слегка беспокоит, что на восемьдесят процентов эта улыбка выглядит вымученной. Джон, приоткрыв рот, наблюдает за происходящим.

— Я позвоню тебе завтра, — бросает Майкрофт через плечо и, опустив руку на талию Лестрейду, вслед за ним выходит из комнаты. Не в силах поверить, что это действительно сработало, Шерлок всерьез задумывается над смыслом увиденного.

Когда ведущая в квартиру дверь закрывается, Джон оборачивается к Шерлоку с таким ошеломленным видом, что Шерлок просто не может не улыбнуться. Он встает, снимает пальто, пересекает комнату, чтобы повесить его.

— Лестрейд и… и _Майкрофт?_ — спрашивает Джон, и Шерлок целиком и полностью согласен с проскользнувшим в его голосе недоверием, отдающим легким ужасом.

— Джон, поверь мне, у меня нет никакого желания обсуждать это, — заверяет он, повернувшись к Джону лицом.

— Н… но…

— Нет. Ты ничего не хочешь знать.

Джон, замерший на пороге между кухней и гостиной, расслабленный и сонный, смущенный и немного изумленный, — это почти слишком для измученного Шерлока. Он подходит к Джону, притягивает его к себе, заключая в объятия, опускает голову ему на плечо.

Они стоят так несколько минут, пока Шерлок помимо усталости не начинает чувствовать, что засыпает, и тогда Джон отстраняется и тянет его в спальню.

Едва Шерлок входит в комнату, как тут же падает на кровать. Джон неодобрительно фыркает, но все же усаживается в ногах Шерлока и стаскивает с него туфли и носки. Сдвинув руки и ноги Шерлока, он с трудом стягивает с него оставшуюся одежду, так что в итоге Шерлок растягивается на кровати в одном нижнем белье. На мгновение возникает и тут же пропадает вялое желание, чтобы Джон проделывал это для него чаще.

— Я не собираюсь напяливать на тебя пижаму, ленивая ты задница, — сообщает Джон, подтолкнув Шерлока в бок. — Так что забирайся под одеяло, пока совсем не заледенел.

Голова Шерлока работает всего лишь в четверть силы, он обдумывает, как здорово было бы, если бы Джон всякий раз проделывал это для него. Каждый день. Всегда.

Джон ныряет в постель, устраивается рядом, притягивает Шерлока к себе, заставив его прижаться спиной к своей груди. Шерлок улыбается в подушку.

— Мы сейчас напоминаем ложки в коробке. Мне нравится, — сообщает он Джону. Часть его мозга, не обремененная алкоголем и усталостью, ужасается, услышав вырвавшиеся у него слова. Но Джон смеется.

— Я знаю, — отвечает он, и Шерлок чувствует, как теплое дыхание Джона касается его шеи.

Последней мыслью Шерлока, прежде чем медленно погрузиться в сон, было, что ему на самом деле не следует тянуть с этим предложением…

*

Проснувшись наутро, Шерлок обнаруживает, что остался в постели в возмутительном одиночестве. Только через минуту заторможенный со сна мозг наконец-то соображает, что у Джона с Гарри совместный бранч*** этим утром — их последняя попытка наладить совсем уж непростые отношения. Шерлок не любит эти встречи; после них Джон всегда раздражен, взвинчен и куда чаще огрызается на него. 

На поверхность всплывают воспоминания о вчерашнем провале, и Шерлок со стоном утыкается лицом в подушку. Нормальные серые нагоняющие скуку людишки регулярно делают предложение руки и сердца, не испытывая ни малейшей трудности, так почему это оказывается до такой степени непросто для _него?_

Ему нужно еще посоветоваться. Он выскакивает из кровати, тянется за телефоном, набирает номер Лестрейда и нажимает кнопку «Вызвать».

Довольно долго в трубке слышатся гудки, а затем…

«Вы позвонили детективному инспектору Лестрейду. Сейчас я не могу…»

Шерлок разочарованно сбрасывает звонок.

Значит, с Лестрейдом ничего не выйдет. Возможно, это и к лучшему. Его совет пока не принес ничего, кроме неприятностей. Он нуждается в ком-то более опытном, человеке, уже состоявшем в браке, сведущем в человеческих взаимоотношениях…

Через пятнадцать минут квохчущая домовладелица чуть ли не насильно втискивает его в кресло и до отвала закармливает печеньем. Шерлок решает, что в сложившейся ситуации наиболее эффективно идти напролом.

— Миссис Хадсон, как вы считаете, что важнее всего, если хочешь сделать предложение наилучшим образом?

Прежде чем ответить, миссис Хадсон заливается каким-то девчачьим смехом.

— Ох, Шерлок, дорогуша, ты собираешься просить _милого_ Джона расписаться с тобой? Как очаровательно! Разумеется, я все время, как только он здесь поселился, подозревала, что вы…

— Миссис Хадсон, — перебивает ее Шерлок, пока она не разошлась окончательно. — Предложение?

Миссис Хадсон задумчиво помешивает чай.

— Знаешь, мой Джеральд был весьма романтичным, — задумчиво тянет она. — Чего он только не вытворял, чтобы меня удивить. То одно, то другое, сюрпризы, подарки, небольшие поездки и прочее в том же духе.

Кивнув, Шерлок ожидает продолжения, но по остекленевшим глазам миссис Хадсон ясно: она явно погрузилась в какие-то дорогие сердцу воспоминания.

— Миссис Хадсон, — повторяет Шерлок, и она торопливо переводит на него взгляд. 

— Ох, да. Предложение. Это не так уж и сложно, правда. Просто будь собой, хотя… — сомневается она, — возможно, тебе это не подойдет.

У Шерлока вырывается досадливое восклицание, но он тут же подавляет его. Если он разозлится, миссис Хадсон начнет волноваться. Тогда от нее не будет совсем никакого толку.

— Боюсь, стандартные варианты здесь не подойдут, — со всем возможным терпением произносит он. — Как такое преподнести? Я понимаю, что дарить кольцо — традиция, но сомневаюсь, что Джон будет в восторге от такого расклада. То же самое и со всякими заверениями в любви. Полагаю, в таких случаях принято выражать желание провести остаток жизни со своим избранником? Есть ли конкретная фраза, использовать которую было бы лучше всего? 

Миссис Хадсон ошарашено уставляется на него и смеется.

— Дорогуша, я уверена, что не играет никакой роли, как ты это сделаешь. Он так сильно любит тебя, это же очевидно. Да ты можешь просто отвести его на регистрацию, он и глазом не моргнет.

— Но так не _поступают_! — восклицает Шерлок. Почему она _не понимает_? Джон столько всего безропотно от него принимает, а Шерлок даже половины из этого не замечает. Он всегда подозревал, что строить отношения с ним — не самое легкое занятие, но Джон, несомненно, обладает огромным терпением. Шерлок же никогда особо об этом не задумывался. Но теперь, на сей раз, он почти ни на чем больше не может сосредоточиться, ему отчаянно хочется хоть немного загладить вину за произошедшее. Он желает хоть отчасти дать Джону то единственное, что следует ожидать от нормальных отношений.

Миссис Хадсон смотрит на него с таким выражением лица, какое бывает у человека, когда он наконец-то начал понимать, и внезапно Шерлок чувствует себя абсолютно прозрачным. От этого делается не по себе.

— Джону ничего этого не надо, Шерлок, — отвечает она на его мысли еще до того, как он произносит их вслух. Шерлок уставляется на нее. — Возможно, когда-то и хотел, но, на мой взгляд, теперь его это совершенно не волнует. Теперь он хочет только _тебя_. 

По тому, как Шерлок задирает подбородок и как у него при этом подрагивают руки, она убеждается, что ее слова ничуть его не убедили, и вздыхает.

— Ну что ж, ладно.

* 

Поднимаясь к себе, Шерлок раздраженно прокручивает в голове слова миссис Хадсон.

_Все должно быть романтично, но, Шерлок, милый, если получится слишком романтично, то это будешь не ты. Выйдет одна лишь сплошная глупость._

Он хмурится. Вести себя романтично, но не слишком. Что за нелепый совет.

Конечно, особой пользы от большинства советов миссис Хадсон ждать не приходится. Да, она исходила из своего личного, и достаточно немалого, опыта, но если учесть, что Джон был 41-летним отставным военным, а не двадцатилетней девушкой, ни разу за всю жизнь не покидавшей дома, особого толку от него не было. 

Шерлок захлопывает за собой ведущую в кухню дверь и начинает готовить чай. Он уже был в дверях, когда миссис Хадсон произнесла единственную стоящую фразу за весь разговор.

_Не дай ему заподозрить, что ты собираешься сделать предложение, дорогуша. Выйдет такой замечательный сюрприз, особенно если учесть, что сделаешь его ты._

_Сюрприз._ Но каким образом удивить Джона теперь, после всех тех нелепых вечерних событий? На то, что Джон хоть совсем не догадывается о желании Шерлока сделать ему предложение, нет ни малейшей надежды.

Хотя, возможно, он _сможет_ сбить его со следа. Убедить Джона, что он не испытывает к браку никаких положительных эмоций или не понимает, почему общество словно помешалось на нем, особых трудностей представлять не должно. В конце концов, он так считал почти всю свою жизнь. А его страстное желание оформить отношения с Джоном, по сути, совершенно не изменило отношения к концепции в целом.

Шерлок усаживается за кухонный стол и приступает к разработке плана.

*

Когда приходит Джон, Шерлок все еще обдумывает наиболее эффективный способ воплощения своего свежесоставленного плана в жизнь. Он резко замирает, чувствуя себя виноватым без всяких на то причин, а затем подходит к Джону и целует его, пытаясь сгладить едва заметное ощущение неловкости. Джон отвечает с поразительным рвением, и в течение нескольких минут они медленно и вдумчиво целуются в дверях кухни.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты настоящая липучка, — смеется Джон, отстранившись от Шерлока, но почти касаясь его губ. Шерлок хмурится и пытается возразить, но Джон просто снова целует его и чуть отталкивает от себя.

— Я принес ланч, — говорит он. — Накроешь на стол? — добавляет Джон, скрывшись в ведущем в ванную коридоре.

Они не часто едят ланч вместе. Шерлок обычно к нему вообще не прикасается, а Джон либо перекусывает на работе, либо слишком поздно завтракает, чтобы успеть проголодаться. Но Шерлоку ясно видно, что утренняя встреча с Гарри была не из легких и что Джон, возможно, вообще еще не ел, так что с удовольствием делает, как его попросили. Шерлок накрывает на двоих и садится. Он прекрасно помнит о составленном плане – и надеется, что совместный ланч предоставит возможность приступить к его выполнению.

За едой они говорят не особо много. Джон старается не упоминать Гарри, а Шерлок не спрашивает. Попытки Шерлока вовлечь Джона в разговор вызваны не только стремлением действовать в соответствии с планом, но и просто желанием развлечь его, потому что выглядит Джон по-настоящему подавленным. Он рассказывает Джону о своем последнем, довольно простом расследовании (Джон тогда был на работе: на то, чтобы раскрыть преступление, ушло до обидного мало времени — всего лишь шесть часов). Дело оказалось на редкость скучным и совсем не оправдало надежд Шерлока, зародившихся, когда на пороге появился клиент с рассказом о пропаже кольца с бриллиантом и таинственных сообщениях, выгравированных на оконном стекле в его спальне. В итоге все вылилось в банальную измену. 

Впрочем, рассказывает он хорошо, Джон увлекается все больше и больше, под конец и вовсе широко улыбаясь. Ближе к финалу повествования Шерлок отпускает пару уничижительных замечаний об описываемой паре, и Джон откровенно смеется.

— Нет, — спустя мгновение продолжает Шерлок, — я совершенно не понимаю институт брака, особенно в современном мире.

Джон молча закатывает глаза. Заявление Шерлока его явно не удивляет.

— Эта социальная модель давно устарела. Я не понимаю, почему современное общество настаивает на ее сохранении. Хотя нет, не так. Я прекрасно понимаю, почему. Я отчетливо вижу всю совершенно дурацкую цепочку рассуждений. Странно было бы ожидать большего, — совершенно искренне добавляет он. Похоже, будет проще, чем он думал.

— Ну-ну, продолжай, — подбадривает Джон, цепляет на вилку очередную порцию пасты и отправляет ее в рот. — Я заинтригован. Что это за причины и за что ты на них так ополчился? Чем тебя так смущает свадьба? Определенным подчинением женщине или тем, что придется оставить официальную запись, да?

Джон выглядит повеселевшим, но не особо заинтересованным, как если бы он уже не единожды прокручивал этот разговор в голове.

— Нет, — отвечает Шерлок, заставив себя нахмуриться, — хотя это, конечно, тоже влияет. Но я имею в виду досадную сентиментальность, пронизывающую каждую составляющую массовой культуры. Люди обожают драматические заверения в вечной любви и преданности. Все как один убеждены в их нерушимости. Но это же смешно. Казалось бы, достаточно просто взглянуть на статистику разводов, чтобы всякий моментально избавился от глупых иллюзий. 

Теперь, с удовлетворением отмечает Шерлок, Джон уже более заинтересован.

— Это не всегда глупо, банально или как ты там еще думаешь, — нахмурившись, возражает он, — Конечно, идея свадьбы излишне сентиментальна, но я всегда считал, что в ней есть что-то… милое, — он пожимает плечами. — Идея до конца своих дней связать себя обязательствами с каким-то конкретным человеком. Если только ты правильно понимаешь, что это значит. Поверь, это не из тех поступков, которые совершаются необдуманно, но… иногда, когда двое людей просто-напросто знают, что до конца жизни будут вместе…

Глаза Джона встречаются с глазами Шерлока, и он видит в них безмолвный вопрос.

Разве у нас не так?

Где-то глубоко внутри Шерлок понимает, что знает ответ. Да. Но если он так скажет, это будет означать провал плана.

— Как кто-то может быть в этом уверен? — вместо этого спрашивает он. — Утверждать, будто ты можешь знать, что станешь чувствовать к человеку через десять, двадцать или тридцать лет, смешно. Люди меняются. Обстоятельства меняются. Знаешь, сколько я видел преступлений, совершенных мнимыми «родными и близкими»?

Шерлок знает, что это — удар ниже пояса. Джон отшатывается.

— Но ты не думаешь — конечно же, ты не считаешь, что все пары обречены на расставание?

Джон запинается. Шерлок пожимает плечами.

— Статистически более вероятно, что отношения скорее закончатся крахом, чем успехом. Долгосрочные привязанности отжили свой век и давно вышли из моды. Очень многие люди только выиграли бы, пойми они этот факт.

Выдержать и продолжать смотреть в лицо Джону невероятно трудно; на нем застыла смесь из растерянности и неверия с затесавшейся ноткой боли. Шерлок отворачивается.

— Итак, — начинает Джон. Он неотрывно смотрит на Шерлока, пока тот опять не встречается с ним взглядом, — чем же _мы_ тогда конкретно занимаемся?

Всем. Ничем. Мы здесь, живем вместе, и это прекрасно.

— Ох, всего лишь убиваем время, — Шерлок пожимает плечами, говоря это.

Если бы Шерлок не потратил часы на то, чтобы дотошно изучить каждую черточку лица Джона, он бы никогда не разглядел скрытые за застывшей маской удивление и боль. Он думает, не зашел ли чересчур далеко — целью затеянного разговора было убедить Джона в том, что Шерлока не интересует семейная жизнь, а не в том, что он ничего не испытывает к самому Джону. 

— Прошу прощения, — тихим голосом извиняется Джон, встает, взяв со стола тарелки. — Это утро меня совсем вымотало. Ты же знаешь, что из себя представляет Гарри. Пожалуй, я пойду прилягу ненадолго.

Он заканчивает убирать посуду и выходит. Джон направляется не в ту спальню, которую они с Шерлоком занимали все последние месяцы, а поднимается в свою прежнюю комнату. Хотя кровать по-прежнему на месте, по большей части спальня теперь выполняет функцию кладовки и битком набита книгами, склянками и всяким непонятным барахлом, которое Шерлок натаскал сюда за прошедшее время.

Шерлок слышит звук закрывшейся двери и чувствует, как у него внутри что-то тревожно сжимается.

*

Впрочем, к ужину Джон все же выходит, и даже если он зол или расстроен, ему блестяще удается скрывать это. Приготовив ужин, он не пытается заставить Шерлока съесть хоть что-то, а когда тот за целую серию какого-то детективного шоу не отпускает ни единого ехидного замечания, Джон целует его. Вскоре после этого, несмотря на попытки Шерлока удержать Джона, сжав его в объятиях, на диване, тот отправляется в постель.

Шерлок спать пока что не собирается. Он снова вытягивается на диване во весь рост и еще раз хорошенько обдумывает свой план. Утренняя реакция Джона ненадолго встревожила его, но, похоже, все наладилось само собой, без всякого участия со стороны Шерлока. И все же, учитывая, как Джон повел себя во время разговора, попытаться провернуть подобное в ближайшее время, возможно, не самая лучшая идея. Очень может быть, что вообще не стоит. А еще он рискует оказаться излишне самонадеянным: что, если Джон понял, что он затеял?

Все это — нелепо и вовсе не должно было оказаться так сложно. Вздохнув, Шерлок перекатывается на бок и встает с дивана, твердо намереваясь на несколько часов занять свой великолепный разум какой-нибудь другой задачей. 

*

В конце концов, он отказывается от еще одного разговора «в лоб» и решает действовать более осторожно. Отчасти это вызвано тем, что ни одной возможности для повторной беседы больше не представилось, но в основном потому, что Шерлок не хочет излишне привлекать внимание к главной мысли из страха вызвать у Джона подозрения или разозлить его.

Удивительно, но подобный подход оказывается куда эффективнее, и Шерлок мысленно нещадно корит себя за то, что не сообразил раньше. Насмешливо фыркнуть здесь, закатить глаза там — вот и все, что требуется, чтобы однозначно показать его отношение к обсуждаемому вопросу. Джон на поведение Шерлока практически не реагирует, лишь возводит глаза к потолку и демонстративно отказывается отвечать. Подобное состояние не так уж и отличается от их размолвок по любому другому поводу, как то — присутствие в холодильнике частей чьего-то тела, необходимости трехразового питания или присвоение Шерлоком всякой понравившейся ему вещи Джона.

«Через неделю», — глядя следующим утром поверх чашки чая на Джона, решает Шерлок. Джон, все еще полусонный, листает газету, не задерживаясь ни на одном слове, и чуть ли не ежеминутно подавляет зевки. Он кажется таким по-домашнему теплым и взъерошенным, что Шерлоку невыносима сама мысль, будто Джон может когда-нибудь не принадлежать ему, в каком угодно смысле. Ровно через неделю, считая с сегодняшнего дня, Шерлок отведет Джона к Анджело, у них будет нормальный приятный ужин, а потом он просто предложит уже Джону пожениться.

* * *

Раздавшийся пару дней спустя звонок Лестрейда, сообщившего о новом деле, приходится как нельзя кстати. Со времени последнего расследования — кражи у частного (и очень платежеспособного, добавил бы Джон) лица — прошло почти шесть недель, и Шерлок уже практически лезет на стены.

Но то, что начинается как восхитительно загадочная серия краж из одного из самых элитных антикварных магазинов, специализирующихся на ювелирных изделиях, быстро превращается в элементарное мошенничество его владельца, Джулии Райт, со страховкой. Шерлок испытывает такое разочарование и досаду, что готов кричать. Он уже отчаялся заполучить по-настоящему сложную задачу, нечто такое, что заставило бы его выложиться по полной. Последние несколько расследований оказались довольно простыми, и в мгновения особо беспросветной жалости к себе он не мог не заподозрить, что преступный мир Лондона, похоже, сговорился уморить его скукой.

Глубоко внутри Шерлока, в самой сокровенной части сознания, куда он никогда не допускал Джона, всегда горел робкий огонек. Шерлок никогда не прекращал чувствовать его. Это было восхищение Мориарти, его несгибаемой целеустремленностью, сущей одержимостью тем, чем он занимался, бесконечным хладнокровием. Даже с большой натяжкой Мориарти нельзя было назвать порядочным человеком, но у него был блестящий, правда, довольно извращенный ум. Шерлок, не задумываясь, разделался с Джимом (Мориарти посмел тронуть Джона, а это был гарантированный способ навлечь на себя немедленную и неизбежную кару со стороны Шерлока), но это вовсе не значило, что он не отдавал должное его талантам, какими бы они ни были.

Шерлок яростно уставляется на ковер. Необходимость торчать в кабинете Лестрейда и разжевывать подробности страшно злит, а от одной только мысли о Мориарти у него всегда портится настроение. Джон легонько пинает его.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спрашивает он.

Все последние полчаса они просидели на диване Лестрейда, разбирая подробности расследования, в то время как сам Лестрейд пытался рассортировать часть документов. И это настроения тоже не улучшало.

Шерлок пожимает плечами.

— Не дело, а разочарование, — отрывисто бросает он. Джон морщит нос.

— Разочарование? Почему? Бесценные артефакты, лихая афера; я думал, это как раз в твоем духе.

Шерлок вздыхает и откидывается на спинку, прислонившись затылком к стене.

— И сплошная глупость, — отвечает он. Что-то в его голосе привлекает внимание Лестрейда, потому что тот поднимает взгляд от формы, которую заполнял, а затем опять возвращается к бумаге. Джон ничего не говорит, но продолжает с любопытством наблюдать за Шерлоком. — Поначалу она действовала с умом; благополучно замела следы; вела себя собрано и рационально. А потом она попалась, потому что приняла глупое, продиктованное эмоциями решение. Кому придет в голову дарить любовникам часть ювелирных украшений, _украденных в собственном магазине_? Идиотизм. Ей следовало знать, что ее мужа допросят и ее интрижка выплывет на поверхность. Черт, да мы даже ее любовника допросили. А она сидела в допросной в чертовом браслете. Ее мнение о профессионализме полиции явно было не слишком высоким, — заключает Шерлок, не сводя глаз с полностью игнорирующего его Лестрейда.

На лице Джона отражается неверие, он уставляется на Шерлока:

— Ты раскрыл преступление, и поэтому разочарован? Ты разочарован, потому что победил?

— Нет, не поэтому; ну конечно же, нет. Меня разочаровывает то, как _легко_ я победил, — отвечает он. Шерлок прекрасно понимает: все, что он говорит сейчас — грубости и вздор, но его это ничуть не заботит. — Когда все просто, неинтересно. Если бы Райт удержалась от сентиментальностей, доказать что-либо было бы намного сложнее.

— Веришь ты в это или нет, Шерлок, но люди не совершают преступления исключительно ради того, чтобы развлечь тебя.

— Я об этом и не говорю, Джон, — ядовито отзывается Шерлок. — Я только хочу сказать, что если бы люди останавливались и тратили пять минут на то, чтобы подумать, по-настоящему _поразмышлять_ , они не попадались бы на крючок лишних эмоциональных реакций.

Раздражение Джона только еще сильнее злит Шерлока. Джон знает, что ему необходима работа, что он не может без трудностей; он не раз видел, что происходит, когда Шерлок ничем не занят. Так почему же он настолько глух к нему?

— Как все это похоже на то, о чем мы говорили в прошлый раз, — произносит он, испытывая мстительное удовольствие при виде того, как Джон прищуривает глаза.

— Чем же именно? — с явной резкостью спрашивает Джон.

— Мотивами большинства преступлений, которыми мы занимались, являются любовь, деньги, либо то и другое вместе. А иногда, как в данном случае, это также и причина, по которой дело оказывается раскрыто. Неужели ты правда считаешь, что Райт и ее муж подходили для брака? Да она его на дух не переносила. Ради Бога, она же все это затеяла, чтобы бросить его 

На мгновение у Джона становится крайне злой вид, но затем он вздыхает, проводит ладонями по лицу. Неожиданно Шерлок ощущает вину.

— Я не собираюсь спорить с тобой на эту тему еще раз, Шерлок. Тем более, здесь.

В словах Джона слышно обвинение. После неловкой паузы Лестрейд прочищает горло и просит Шерлока объяснить ему все детали еще один, последний, раз. Шерлок с неохотой оборачивается к нему, одним глазом продолжая поглядывать на застывшего рядом с ним в неестественной позе Джона.

Впрочем, Шерлок даже договорить не успевает, как Джон с напряженным и замкнутым выражением лица встает и молча выходит из комнаты. Шерлок сразу же вскакивает, чтобы броситься за ним; внезапно он понимает, что ему необходимо _исправить все это_. Но Лестрейд быстро поднимается из кресла и, когда Шерлок уже тянется к двери, хватает его за руку.

— Что за дьявольщину ты творишь? — шипит он, втаскивая его обратно в кабинет.

— Это _ты_ что творишь? — резко возражает Шерлок и рывком высвобождает руку.

— Шерлок, серьезно, каким местом ты думаешь? С какой стати ты говоришь Джону такое о свадьбе? Я-то думал, ты _хочешь_ , чтобы вы поженились.

Шерлок уставляется на него.

— Вообще, строго говоря, это… — легкомысленно начинает он, но одного взгляда на лицо Лестрейда оказывается достаточно, чтобы Шерлок передумал договаривать.

— Послушай, это не совсем твое дело, — начинает он с чуть большим раскаянием, хотя Лестрейд все еще выглядит крайне опасно. Шерлок игнорирует его выражение лица и продолжает: — Я сейчас действовал по плану, хотя признаю, что последний обмен репликами произошел спонтанно. Я знаю, что делаю, Лестрейд, так что сделай одолжение, отвали.

— Не пудри мне мозги, Холмс. Ты втянул меня в это в самом начале. Я был счастлив помочь. Я подумал: эй, отношения с Джоном пойдут ему на пользу, пойдут на пользу всем нам. И теперь, когда ты, похоже, прикладываешь все усилия, чтобы просрать их, да, это стало очень даже моим делом.

По мнению Шерлока, Лестрейд выглядит непозволительно разъяренно. А по-настоящему взбешенный Лестрейд может быть весьма пугающим, так что Шерлок выбирает путь наименьшего сопротивления. Со вздохом он прислоняется к двери.

— Я кое-что придумал, — объясняет он, хотя окончательно план оформился лишь сегодня днем. — Моя первая попытка сделать предложение обернулась полнейшей катастрофой. Ты в курсе, — добавляет он, бросив на Лестрейда язвительный взгляд. — Уверен, что у Джона зародились подозрения. Я поговорил с миссис Хадсон… — Лестрейд чуть заметно ухмыляется, его явно забавляет мысль об обращавшемся за советом к своей квартирной хозяйке Шерлоке, — …и она упомянула, как это, ну, мило, когда предложение руки и сердца оказывается сюрпризом. Так что теперь мне нужно заставить Джона думать, будто свадьба меня совершенно не интересует. Это не так уж и трудно. Я по-прежнему считаю, что все это глупости. А потом, когда он совсем не будет ожидать, я сделаю ему предложение.

Лестрейд прищуривается.

— Это и правда довольно… мило, — говорит он. Не будь у Лестрейда настолько озадаченный вид, Шерлок бы обиделся.

— Если это все… — торопливо произносит Шерлок, отталкивается от двери и пытается проскользнуть мимо Лестрейда. Но инспектор так не думает и снова хватает его за руку.

— Я еще не закончил, — говорит он. — Это мило, да, хотя странновато и совершенно абсурдно. А еще это самая потрясающе дурацкая идея, какую я когда-либо…

Но Шерлок считает, что тема исчерпана. У него нет ни малейшего желания и дальше торчать здесь и выслушивать оскорбления от человека, который обладает всего лишь половиной его интеллекта (ну ладно, возможно, тремя четвертями), так что он просто разворачивается и выходит, оставив Лестрейду призывать его «не строить из себя такого гребаного придурка». 

Шерлок нагоняет Джона у выхода из Скотланд-Ярда. Тот болтает с дежурным, злое выражение с его лица исчезло, но по Джону видно, что ему до сих пор не по себе. Когда Шерлок подходит ближе, Джон поднимает на него взгляд и, еще пару минут поговорив с дежурным (разглядывающим его с откровенной тревогой), вслед за Шерлоком выходит на улицу.

Впрочем, о произошедшем разговоре Джон не вспоминает, и Шерлок тоже к нему не возвращается.  
______________________________________________  
 _ **От переводчика.**_

_* Скорее всего, автором имеется в виду дело Стоквеллского Душителя 1988 года, а разночтение в датах — всего лишь опечатка._

_Кеннет Эрскин, также известный как Стоквеллский Душитель, в возрасте 24 лет (январь, 1988 год) был приговорен к тюремному заключению за убийство семи мужчин и женщин в возрасте между 67 и 94 годами, которых он задушил в их собственных домах на юге Лондона. В настоящее время содержится в Бродмурской тюрьме._

_** Для Джона: конфи из утиных ножек с салатом фризе, на гарнир – жареный картофель с тимьяном; для Шерлока: жареная дорада в бульоне буйабес и маринованные овощи по-ниццски._

_*** **Бранч** (англ. brunch, образовано слиянием двух английских слов: breakfast и lunch, изначально сленг британских студентов) — в США и Европе прием пищи, объединяющий завтрак и ланч. Подаётся между 11 часами утра и 16 часами дня. Слово придумано Льюисом Кэрроллом._

_http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Бранч_


	3. Chapter 3

Шерлока охватывает легкая истерика.

Он так привык, что все всегда идет по плану, все мысли выстроены по порядку, а каждое действие строго контролируется, что едва стоит закрутиться _всему этому_ , как его не отпускает ощущение, будто он оказался не в своей тарелке и вообще совершенно не владеет ситуацией. Он же не собирался набрасываться на Джона, когда они сидели у Лестрейда, да и выбалтывать что-либо Лестрейду тоже не хотел и, тем не менее, сделал и то, и другое.

Да и дома ситуация не менее… напряженная. После их почти-ссоры у Лестрейда Джон становится тихим и задумчивым. Он теперь меньше дотрагивается до Шерлока, а случайные прикосновения и вовсе пропадают, но Шерлок замечает это только после их исчезновения. То, что Джон отдаляется от Шерлока, совершенно неприемлемо. Шерлок это исправит.

*

Джон сидит на диване и читает журнал. За последнее время он еще ни разу не выглядел таким расслабленным. Шерлок плюхается рядом, кладет голову Джону на колени. Сперва Джон напрягается, и на мгновение Шерлоку кажется, что его могут оттолкнуть — но вот Джон подвигается, позволяя ему устроиться удобнее, кладет руку Шерлоку на плечо и принимается рассеянно перебирать его волосы.

Шерлок умеет подстраиваться под ситуацию, но целиком отказываться от своих планов просто ненавидит. Конечно, при необходимости — а возникает она обычно, когда в расследование закрадываются ошибки, — приходится так поступать, и это всегда злит Шерлока. Отказ от плана свидетельствует о его несостоятельности, доказывает, что он упустил что-то важное. Но ситуация с Джоном вырывается из-под контроля, и если Джон начнет отдаляться от него… что ж, такой выход совершенно неприемлем.

Джон, проворчав что-то себе под нос, переворачивает страницу и задевает коротко подстриженными ногтями ухо Шерлока. Шерлок вздрагивает. У них не было секса уже шесть дней, и это — пусть и не неслыханное, но вполне ощутимое изменение в их привычках. Шерлок переворачивается, прижимается лицом к животу Джона, глубоко вдыхает. От неожиданного давления Джон подпрыгивает, а затем, всего лишь сдержанно фыркнув, смеется. Он зарывается пальцами в волосы Шерлока у скулы, всматривается в него поверх журнала.

Кажется, Джон на минуту забывает, что зол на Шерлока, и Шерлок с готовностью этим пользуется.

Он рывком приподнимается ровно настолько, чтобы поцеловать Джона. Тот роняет журнал на подлокотник и отвечает на поцелуй, склоняется ближе, проталкивает язык внутрь. Шерлок тянется еще дальше, пока кое-как не усаживается Джону на колени, обнимает его одной рукой за плечи и с жадностью целует. Господи, как же он по такому соскучился. А ведь он, слишком занятый всю последнюю неделю своими мыслями, даже не замечал этого. Вкус Джона на языке, тепло Джона, его вес под ним, уверенные пальцы на шее и затылке Шерлока — его наиболее чувствительных местах — едва ощутимо царапающие кожу.

Джон что-то неразборчиво бормочет насчет того, что Шерлок его сейчас раздавит, но ничего не предпринимает, чтобы оттолкнуть его — на самом деле он не дает ему даже пошевелиться — так что Шерлок не обращает на слова никакого внимания. Он думает, что, возможно, лучше всего будет сделать это сейчас. Пока они, обнявшись и тесно прижавшись друг к другу, сидят на диване, пока он может сказать все, уткнувшись в Джона, пока он способен _заставить_ Джона почувствовать, как много тот для него значит.

Они только-только начинают входить во вкус, пальцы Шерлока скользят по пуговицам на рубашке Джона, как у того звонит телефон.

— К черту, — напрямую заявляет Шерлок, ловко справляется с тремя верхними пуговицами и приникает в поцелуе к ключице Джона. Он чувствует, как под его правым бедром вибрирует телефон Джона, слышит настойчивую мелодию. Несмотря на то, что рингтон звучит глухо, он все равно кажется неприятно резким.

Джон стонет, его губы соскальзывают с виска Шерлока.

— Твою мать! Извини, я должен ответить, — произносит он. — Это может быть по работе.

Дыхание Джона немного тяжелее, чем обычно, щеки раскраснелись, и все, чего хочется детективу, — хорошенько толкнуть Джона так, чтобы тот лег, и просто целовать, пока они оба не кончат. Шерлок протестующе фырчит и даже не думает прерываться. Он продолжает прокладывать вниз по груди Джона дорожку из поцелуев, поигрывает языком с его соском.

— Алло? — пауза. — О, привет, Майк. Как дела?

Шерлок закатывает глаза и, наклонившись, снова целует Джона в шею. Он не сомневается, что он гораздо интереснее Майка Стемфорда. Джон раздраженно фыркает и отталкивает его, но, даже разозлившись, улыбается с такой любовью, что Шерлок решает не обижаться.

Но когда Джон восклицает:

— Вот черт, ты прав, я совсем забыл, — и начинает подниматься с дивана, а затем, едва Шерлок протестующе фыркает, и вовсе делает ему рукой знак замолчать, тот ничего не может поделать с охватывающим его раздражением. Джон подходит к столу и, повторяя вслед за Майком, принимается царапать на клочке бумаги адрес.

— Не переживай, я буду примерно через полчаса, — отвечает Джон и вешает трубку. Шерлок хмурится. Слова Джона ему ни капли не нравятся.

— Куда-то собираешься? — спрашивает он, стараясь, чтобы вопрос прозвучал максимально ровно.

— Да, в Лондон приезжают несколько парней, с которыми мы вместе учились в Бартсе. Майк организовал нам сегодня встречу. Немного посидим, пропустим пару стаканчиков. Майк говорил мне две недели назад, но я совершенно забыл, — отвечает Джон, похлопывая себя по карманам в поисках ключей и даже не глядя на Шерлока.

— В спальне в комоде.

— Оу, спасибо, — Джон выходит за ними. — Ты же не сердишься? Не сказать, чтобы я туда рвался, правда, но я пообещал Майку, что пойду. А еще мне кажется, будет здорово повидать...

Голос Джона постепенно затихает в коридоре, и Шерлок изо всех сил старается справиться с досадой. То, что ему не нужно или он не хочет дружить с кем-то кроме Джона, вовсе не значит, что с Джоном дела обстоят точно так же. Шерлок прекрасно знает, что Джону необходимы друзья, что он получает удовольствие, выходя из дома и занимаясь такими вещами, которые Шерлоку абсолютно не интересны.

Минуту спустя Джон возвращается, пытаясь на ходу надеть куртку. В руках он держит ключи и бумажник.

— Ты точно не сердишься? — спрашивает Джон и наконец-то открыто смотрит на Шерлока.

 _Да, ну конечно же, я в ярости_ , зло думает Шерлок. Но такой ответ — явно не лучший выбор, так что вместо этого он взмахом указывает на дверь.

— Давай, иди, пей свое пиво, разговаривай на нормальные темы, — говорит Шерлок. — Мне есть, чем заняться.

— Постараюсь прийти не слишком поздно, но ты меня все равно не дожидайся, — обернувшись, на ходу бросает Джон, выходит из комнаты, и Шерлок остается в квартире один.

Он тут же прекращает старательно делать вид, что не ревнует и ничуть не огорчен, и опять опускается на диван. С одной стороны, его раздражение оправдано, ведь Джон бросил его прямо посреди их… _занятия_. Конечно же, Джон взрослый человек и имеет полное право делать то, что хочет, даже если под этим подразумевается, что он оставит Шерлока в одиночестве на весь вечер. По правде говоря, его совершенно не удивляет, что Джон так рьяно ухватился за возможность немного развеяться в другой компании, особенно если учесть, что между ними творится в последнее время.

Со вздохом Шерлок утыкается лицом в подушку. Это какое-то сумасшествие. Абсолютное и полное безумие от начала и до конца. Завтра, _завтра же_ он встанет пораньше, приготовит Джону завтрак и, черт возьми, просто уже предложит ему пожениться.

Еще десять минут Шерлок позволяет себе поваляться на диване, а затем заставляет себя встать и пойти на кухню закончить эксперимент.

*

Когда возвращается Джон, часы показывают больше часа ночи. От Джона пахнет пивом и чужими людьми. По тому, как он задевает что-то по дороге и как медленно движется по спальне, Шерлок понимает, что Джон пьян. Джон умеет пить — одной ночи в пабе явно недостаточно для того, чтобы он начал распевать песни и выделывать на улице зигзаги, но он определенно перебрал.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Шерлок, как только Джон падает на кровать и неуклюже пытается справиться со шнурками.

— М-м-м… — невнятно мычит Джон. Наконец-то ему удается рывком стянуть обувь, и теперь он принимается расстегивать рубашку. Джон раздевается очень медленно, эта задача явно требует большей концентрации и усилий, чем обычно. Когда на нем в конце концов остаются одни боксеры и футболка, он ныряет под одеяло и плотно прижимается к Шерлоку со спины.

— Вечер удался? — сумев удержаться от язвительности, спрашивает Шерлок.

— Вполне, — бормочет Джон, — даже очень.

Далее следует почти пять минут молчания, и Шерлок уже не сомневается, что Джон спит, как…

— Было мило, — невнятно продолжает он, словно и не замолкал. — Здорово потрепаться о всяком.

Уткнувшись Шерлоку в шею, Джон бормочет что-то еще, но теперь это уже совершенно неопознаваемо.

— О чем «всяком»? — спрашивает Шерлок.

Никакого ответа. Джон разок шмыгает носом и затихает, и вот уже он дышит глубоко и ровно. Шерлок вздыхает, крепче прижимает руку Джона к своей талии и, в конце концов, тоже засыпает.

*

Ему бы уже давно следовало перестать удивляться. Правда, если учесть уже имевшие место неудачи, он как никто другой должен понимать, что на следующее утро все пойдет совсем не так, как задумывалось.

Джон просыпается с головной болью, вызванной похмельем. Как следствие, он сильно не в духе. С мрачным видом он решительно отвергает предложенную Шерлоком еду, остановив выбор на чашке кофе, а на все попытки Шерлока завести разговор отвечает неразборчивым мычанием.

Положение дел явно не вселяет надежды. Но Шерлок уже доведен до отчаяния и готов на что угодно, лишь бы покончить со всем этим. Так что он решается пустить пробный шар и тут же отступить, если реакция Джона не окажется положительной.

Он прочищает горло, в заполнившем кухню молчании покашливание выходит неожиданно громким и неуместным.

— Джон, мне хотелось бы услышать, что ты думаешь, хм, о с-свадьбе.

Плохое начало. Ради Бога, он что, только что сказал это?

Джон резко поднимает голову и сильно хмурится.

— Шерлок, сегодняшним утром у меня на самом деле нет никакого желания общаться с тобой на данную тему.

То, как он выделяет слово «с тобой», злит Шерлока, и, не подумав, он ляпает:

— Но что такого неправильного в том, чтобы поговорить об этом _со мной_? С кем еще ты станешь обсуждать вопросы женитьбы?

Джон закатывает глаза и делает еще один глоток кофе.

— Господи, Шерлок, ты серьезно? Да ты просто… У меня не выйдет доступно объяснить тебе, что думают о семейной жизни люди со столь заурядным интеллектом, — с издевкой говорит Джон, и Шерлок на какое-то время чувствует себя сбитым с толку. С какой стати _заурядный интеллект_? У него же никогда не было намерения заставить Джона ощущать себя тупицей, когда тот с ним не соглашался. Джон сделал такой вывод из их разговоров? Шерлок только-только начинает осознавать, до какой степени все происходящее вырвалось из-под контроля, как смысл сказанной Джоном фразы доходит до него окончательно, пробудив воспоминания о том, что было, когда они лежали ночью в постели.

— Ах, я _не пойму_ , в этом ведь все дело? А _Сара_ , полагаю, поймет? — выпаливает он в ответ. Эти слова вырываются из того уголка сознания, который, похоже, отвечает за то, чтобы Шерлок помнил о каждой женщине, с которой Джон был когда-то. Он _знает_ , что говорить с такой злостью нет ни малейшей причины, но не может с собой справиться, даже когда та часть его мозга, что еще сохранила хладнокровие и способность мыслить логически, кричит ему, что своим поведением он делает только хуже.

— Сара не имеет к этому никакого отношения, — выплевывает Джон. — Речь идет о тебе, мне и том факте, что я не могу поговорить с тобой без того, чтобы ты назвал меня идиотом, едва я выскажу свое мнение.

Шерлок замолкает, глубоко вдыхает, надавливает пальцами на переносицу, чтобы успокоиться. Его ответы Джону отличаются — всегда отличались — некстати проявлявшейся эмоциональностью, вместо того, чтобы оставаться рациональными. И, по-видимому, со временем эффект лишь усилился. Когда Шерлок заговаривает снова, его голос звучит ровно и беспристрастно.

— Что ж, возможно, если бы ты просто поговорил, ты бы понял, что...

Джон с громким стуком ставит чашку с кофе на стол. Чуть заметно поморщившись от шума, поднимает руку и потирает висок.

— Шерлок, я не пошутил; я не стану обсуждать это с тобой, — сдвинувшись на стуле назад, он встает. — Пойду приму душ, выпью аспирину и снова лягу.

Из кухни Джон выходит со страшно мрачным видом. Шерлок следит за тем, как он удаляется, и никак не может понять, как вышло, что от этого разговора стало только хуже.

***

Звонок застает Шерлока в Бартсе.

Проторчав в душе двадцать минут и явно израсходовав всю горячую воду, Джон вернулся в спальню. Хоть он и не совсем уж захлопнул дверь, но закрыл ее за собой так, что сразу стало ясно: Шерлоку пока лучше даже не пытаться туда соваться. Войти в комнату Шерлок рискнул лишь десять минут спустя и благополучно обнаружил, что Джон уже крепко спит. Впрочем, каким-то неведомым способом злость Джона на Шерлока продолжала ощущаться, так что тот тихонько прикрыл дверь за собой и вернулся в кухню.

Какое-то время он пытался поработать дома, но атмосфера в квартире все еще оставалась напряженной и давящей, так что в конце концов Шерлок просто сбежал, предпочтя заняться кое-какими делами в Бартсе. К тому же в лаборатории оборудование было куда лучше того, что ему удалось собрать дома.

Трезвонит прикрепленный к стене параллельный телефон, и сначала Шерлок игнорирует его. Но когда аппарат оживает во второй, а затем и в третий раз, он вздыхает и откладывает пипетку.

— Бартс, — взяв трубку, отвечает он. Хорошо бы, Молли оказалась поблизости и занялась этим звонком.

— Шерлок? Наконец-то. Я до тебя все утро пытаюсь дозвониться.

— Лестрейд? В чем дело?

Шерлок слышит, как еще один голос, очень неотчетливый, что-то говорит Лестрейду. Тот чертыхается и, отведя трубку далеко в сторону, так, чтобы Шерлок не мог разобрать, о чем речь, отвечает.

— Лестрейд? Когда с кем-то разговаривают по телефону, обычно считается вежливым…

Но Лестрейд, успев покончить с другими делами, перебивает его:

— Так, Шерлок, заткнись и слушай.

Напористость, с которой прозвучала фраза, поражает Шерлока, но он послушно замолкает. Похоже, у Лестрейда возникла экстренная необходимость в его помощи в расследовании. В этом случае проще всего согласиться с требованием и дать высказаться. Но следующие слова не оставляют от предположения камня на камне. 

— Я по поводу Джона.

Мозг Шерлока моментально начинает работать с удвоенной скоростью, просчитывая все возможные варианты худшего развития событий.

— Что случилось? — резко спрашивает он. — Он ранен? Он…

— Господи, нет, нет, Шерлок, ничего такого, — перебивает Лестрейд. Шерлок на мгновение прислоняется к стене, чувствуя слабость от нахлынувшего облегчения. Но голос Лестрейда по-прежнему звучит неестественно; _что-то_ определенно не так.

— Я у тебя дома, — продолжает Лестрейд. — Заглянул, когда разыскивал тебя. Кстати, какого черта ты не брал трубку?

— В лаборатории сеть не ловит, — раздраженно отвечает Шерлок. — Не тяни. Что стряслось с Джоном?

— Боже мой, Шерлок, что, черт тебя дери, ты с ним вытворил? — спрашивает Лестрейд. — Как я уже говорил, я искал тебя, а наткнулся на Джона. Он был расстроен, как-то напряжен, переживал о чем-то. Я спросил, что случилось.

— Что он…

— О Господи, сейчас. Сначала он промолчал; ты знаешь, как у него это бывает. Но у него на лбу было написано, что он лжет, а еще он прекрасно знал, что я вполне способен ему это высказать. И тогда он вроде как… сломался. Он сказал, что ему не дают покоя ваши отношения. Совершенно ясно, что вы оба воспринимаете их по-разному, что у тебя другие желания.

То, что Джон, его сдержанный, стойкий Джон в столь многом признался Лестрейду, лучше всяких слов говорило, до какой степени он был потрясен.

— Я вспомнил, что ты говорил мне, — продолжает Лестрейд. Шерлоку слышно, как в его голосе проскальзывают виноватые нотки. — Знаешь, о твоем ненормальном плане заставить его думать, что ты не хочешь жениться. Я по-прежнему считаю, что это был самый дурацкий план, какой только можно вообразить, но… я ведь не имел никакого права решать что-либо?

— Лестрейд, что ты сделал? — требовательно спрашивает Шерлок, пытаясь задавить поднимающуюся в горле панику.

Лестрейд медлит.

— Я спросил его, почему он так думает. Он ответил, что ты нес всякую чушь о никчемных обязательствах и о том, что не видишь для вас такого будущего. И я… ну что ж, я сказал, что ты всегда был против свадьбы, и такое едва ли должно удивлять, когда регулярно сталкиваешься с тем, с чем мы с тобой имеем дело. И еще я спросил у него, неужели он и правда ждал, что Шерлок Холмс когда-нибудь решит оформить отношения официально.

Шерлок чертыхается, большинство проклятий адресованы лично Лестрейду и изобилуют подробностями.

— В том, что все оказалось в такой заднице, моей вины, Шерлок, нет, — огрызается Лестрейд. — Не смей даже пытаться на меня ее повесить.

— Что было дальше?

— Он просто какое-то время молча смотрел на меня, а затем очень тихо сказал, что я прав. Что он все время обманывал сам себя. И он выглядел, ну… Он выглядел страшно, ужасно расстроенным, Шерлок. А потом он схватил куртку и ушел, сказав, что ему необходимо подумать и с кем-нибудь поговорить.

У Шерлока обрывается сердце.

— Что именно он сказал? Повтори дословно.

Следует пауза, Лестрейд пытается вспомнить точные слова.

— Он сказал: «Здесь я со всем этим не справлюсь. Мне нужно побыть на свежем воздухе. Поговорить с кем-то, кто понимает, как думают нормальные люди».

Шерлок роняет трубку и срывается с места. Он никак не может избавиться от вставшей перед глазами картины, где Сара, улыбаясь, протягивает Джону записку со своим номером и предлагает ему звонить, если когда-нибудь ему нужно будет выговориться.

*

Ну конечно же, сейчас час пик, и на то, чтобы поймать такси, уходит целых двадцать минут. Все это время Шерлок то и дело набирает номер Джона. Но снова и снова натыкается на его голосовую почту. _Здравствуйте. Вы позвонили Джону Ватсону. К сожалению, я не могу вам сейчас ответить..._

Он чертыхается и так яростно сует Блекберри обратно в карман, что проходящая мимо пожилая леди подпрыгивает и хмуро косится на него. Шерлок пялится в ответ, и она поспешно убирается прочь. В голове вспыхивает мысль, что Джон, возможно, не одобрил бы такого поведения.

Когда ему наконец-то удается поймать машину, он называет водителю адрес Сары и категорически требует доставить его туда как можно быстрее. Таксист всего лишь хмыкает в ответ:

— Будет сделано, приятель.

На улице очень плотное движение, машины едва тащатся, но мысли Шерлока несутся на головокружительной скорости.

Джон хочет его бросить, ведь так? Даже предварительно с ним не поговорив? Ничего ему _не сказав_. Подобное поведение совсем не свойственно Джону. Но даже если это так, если он решил, что с него хватит, Шерлок ведь наверняка сумеет все ему объяснить? Но Джон может не согласиться. Он наверняка зол, так простит ли он его? До сих пор Джон прощал Шерлоку все его ошибки.

В голове всплывает новая картинка: Джон, разозленный, израненный, сомневающийся, приходит к Саре. Сара предлагает ему войти, готовит ему чай. Сидит рядом с ним на диване, слушает его рассказы о том, какой хреновый из Шерлока парень, как он его разочаровал.

Шерлок закрывает глаза и пытается выкинуть картинку из головы. Ничего не выходит.

Перед его мысленным взором Сара притягивает Джона к себе, заключает в объятия, и Джон легко поддается. Сара покрывает поцелуями его лоб, щеки, она говорит о том, как ей жаль, что он так расстроен, что он достоин большего, достоин кого-то, кто будет любить его _по-настоящему_ , кто даст ему то, что ему нужно, что он заслуживает. Шерлок видит, как Джон со вздохом кивает и склоняется ближе, прикасается к ее волосам, приникает к ее губам.

Шерлок сжимает кулаки и уставляется в окно.

Картинка не пропадает, как бы старательно он не гнал ее прочь.

*

— Сара? — кричит Шерлок, колотя кулаком по ее двери. — Джон?

Никакого ответа.

Он стучит снова. Что, если их там нет? Он был уверен, что Джон направился именно сюда. Сейчас почти семь часов; она обязана была уже вернуться с работы. Может, Джон приехал сюда, а потом они ушли? Джон определенно захотел бы...

Дверь распахивается, из-за нее, разъяренно сверкая глазами, выглядывает Сара.

— Да, Шерлок? — интересуется она. Они более-менее тепло, если не сказать — дружелюбно, относились друг к другу во времена ее романа с Джоном, но сейчас от этого не осталось и следа. Сара холодно смотрит на Шерлока, явно не в восторге от встречи.

— Где Джон? — требовательно спрашивает он. — Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

Шерлок раздумывает, не оттолкнуть ли ему Сару в сторону, войти в квартиру и просто вытащить оттуда Джона, но быстро отказывается от подобной затеи. Это только сильнее бы их разозлило.

— Что, если Джон не хочет с тобой сейчас встречаться? — спрашивает Сара, и сейчас в ее голосе слышится злость. Она шагает вперед, слегка прикрывает за собой дверь, так что Шерлок уже не может заглянуть через ее плечо в квартиру.

Шерлок открывает рот, собираясь сказать, что это не ее дело и, если он хочет видеть Джона, он, черт возьми, его увидит, но внезапно ощущает страшную слабость. Силы словно покинули его. Он так дьявольски устал от всей этой неразберихи и совершенно не представляет, что делать дальше.

— Пожалуйста?.. — тихо произносит он каким-то чужим, совершенно не похожим на его собственный голосом. От этого с Сары слетает вся настороженность, она удивленно всматривается в его лицо. Мгновение спустя она возвращается в прихожую и жестом предлагает Шерлоку войти.

Он идет за ней в гостиную. Телевизор выключен, на кофейном столике стоят две кружки. Шерлок опускается на диван. В воздухе витает почти не ощутимый аромат одеколона Джона, от такого родного домашнего запаха сводит живот. Шерлок наклоняется, обхватывает ладонями одну из кружек и понимает, что Джон ушел около двадцати минут назад.

Скрестив руки на груди, Сара замирает у одного из кресел и явно ждет, чтобы Шерлок заговорил первым. Когда этого не происходит, она берет инициативу в свои руки.

— Ты понимаешь, сколько боли причинил ему, — говорит она. — Джон хороший человек и достоин лучшего.

Шерлок не знает, злится ли она потому, что переживает за Джона, или потому, что Шерлок обладает тем, чего явно не заслуживает.

— Я полагаю, ты имеешь в виду себя? — выплевывает Шерлок. Впрочем, в последние дни он старается держать злость в узде. Сара прищуривается, но не отвечает, и Шерлок продолжает: — Ты сказала Джону это? Что я не дам ему того, что он заслуживает?

— Да, в общих чертах, — парирует она. — Джон должен быть с человеком, который хочет дать ему то, чего он достоин. Послушай, не страшно, если тебе это не нужно. Так могут не все. Но Джону это необходимо, и...

— Но я _хочу_ ему все это дать, — отрезает Шерлок. Поначалу паника и чувство безысходности отпускают его, но вскоре накатывают по новой. — Я _хочу_ , — в отчаянии добавляет он. — В этом все дело. Я хочу заставить его думать, будто меня не интересует подобное, и вот когда я ему все это предложу: свадьбу, официальные отношения, все такое, — он удивится, он будет _счастлив_.

Вспышка сменяется потрясенным молчанием. Сара, с пылающим лицом и слегка приоткрытым ртом, неподвижно смотрит на Шерлока, затем наклоняется и со стоном прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Боже правый, Шерлок.

— Знаю, — вздыхает он, откидывается на диванные подушки и закрывает глаза.

— Значит, все, что Джон мне рассказал, вся та чушь, которую, по его словам, ты нес о браке, абсолютно все было...

— ... тщательно продуманным планом, как заставить его считать, что меня ничего из этого не интересует. Да, именно так.

Она поднимает голову и смотрит на него, не в силах поверить.

— _Боже правый_ , Шерлок.

— Я _знаю_.

Повисает пульсирующая тишина. Шерлок чувствует на себе взгляд Сары. Оценивающий, осуждающий. 

— Где Джон? — наконец, спрашивает Шерлок. — Прошу тебя. Мне надо с ним поговорить.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — выплевывает она и вздыхает. — Здесь его нет. Он ушел около двадцати минут назад.

— Я в курсе, — парирует он и прикусывает язык: практически впервые с момента их знакомства у него нет ни малейшего желания спорить с Сарой из одного только чувства противоречия. — Куда он собирался?

— Он все еще был довольно расстроен, но, мне кажется, уже слегка успокоился, когда уходил. По-моему, он сказал, что поедет домой.

Шерлок кивает и встает.

— Вы... — неуверенно начинает он, слова срываются с языка прежде, чем он успевает поймать их.

— Господи, нет, ничего не было, — Сара закатывает глаза. — Шерлок, ты что, правда думаешь, что Джон смог бы так поступить? Да он по уши в тебя влюблен. С тех пор, как Джон с тобой познакомился, он едва замечает, что рядом есть кто-то еще. Только вот у тебя ушло чертовски много времени на то, чтобы понять это.

Шерлок кивает. Наконец-то появляется надежда, что, возможно, он еще сумеет исправить положение.

*

К счастью, на то, чтобы добраться до Бейкер-стрит, уходит не так много времени: из затормозившего напротив входной двери такси Шерлок выскакивает через пятнадцать минут. При этом сердце у него колотится так, словно всю дорогу от дома Сары он бежал на своих двоих, а внизу живота свернулся в тугой узел страх того, что Джона он там не найдет и все настолько испорчено, что уже ничего не исправить.

Шерлок вбегает внутрь, взлетает по лестнице и на площадке сталкивается с Лестрейдом.

— Лестрейд? Что ты здесь делаешь? Где Джон? — требовательно спрашивает он, как только соображает, в кого врезался. Лейстрейд мягко отталкивает Шерлока, пытаясь высвободиться, и, уставившись в пол, прочищает горло.

И вот тут на Шерлока опять обрушивается паника. Грудь знакомо сдавливает, в голове стучит.

— Лестрейд? — по-прежнему требовательно, но уже с долей неуверенности повторяет он. 

— Прости, — отвечает Лестрейд и, подняв взгляд, смотрит Шерлоку прямо в глаза. Шерлок отступает на шаг, прислоняется к стене. Внезапно становится трудно, практически невозможно дышать. — Прости меня, Шерлок. Он здесь _был_ , не так уж давно. Я пытался с ним поговорить, рассказать ему, что ты вовсе не был серьезен, когда говорил все это, что это просто недоразумение. Я пытался ему все объяснить, но… но Джон мне не поверил.

Шерлок едва осознает, что Лестрейд положил руку ему на плечо, крепко сжал его, видимо, желая утешить. Он просто не может как следует почувствовать это за бешеным водоворотом эмоций. Лестрейд продолжает говорить.

— Джон сказал, что ему нужно время пожить одному, вдали от тебя, понять, чего стоит ждать от ваших отношений. Потом он собрал кое-какие вещи и сказал, что поедет к Гарри, а еще попросил передать тебе, чтобы ты им не звонил.

Нет же, нет, этого не может быть, просто-напросто _не может_ , как такое произошло, как он умудрился допрыгаться до того, что все стало настолько плохо? Он отыщет Джона и заставит его выслушать, заставит его понять, он сейчас же поедет к Гарри, он уже понял, как туда попасть быстрее всего, этот маршрут мерцает у него перед глазами.

— Шерлок? — он поднимает взгляд и видит, что Лестрейд с искренним состраданием смотрит на него. — Я… может, тебе строит присесть или еще что.

Нет, это неправильно, он не может рассиживаться. Ему нужно идти прямо сейчас. Гарри живет почти в сорока минутах езды от Бейкер-стрит, а ему нужно попасть туда как можно быстрее, пока у Джона не было времени решить, что, по сути, Шерлок был одной большой ошибкой и встречаться с ним еще когда-нибудь он больше не желает.

Шерлок смутно осознает, что Лестрейд берет его за руку и ведет по лестнице наверх. Перед дверью он вырывает у него руку.

— Я в порядке, Лестрейд. Благодарю за помощь, — говорит Шерлок и слегка вздрагивает, прекрасно понимая, что по тому, как звучит его голос, Лестрейд догадается, насколько он не в порядке. 

— Ты уверен? — уточняет Лестрейд.

Шерлок, не глядя на него, закусывает губу: по его мнению, этого уже достаточно для ответа.

Он берется за дверную ручку, тянет ее вниз, одновременно оборачивается к Лестрейду, чтобы поблагодарить его. Шерлок надеется, что тот поймет намек и уберется, но Лестрейд необъяснимым образом улыбается, у него довольный, ликующий и еще черт знает какой вид, и это совершенно не вяжется с ситуацией, так что Шерлок уже почти готов заговорить, готов спросить, в чем дело, и тут он понимает, что Лестрейд смотрит вовсе не на него, а на что-то позади него, и тогда он оборачивается…

Джон.

Джон, замерший посреди гостиной, со сложенными на груди руками, такой любящий, разозленный, потрясающий. На его лице сияет слабая, предназначенная одному лишь ошарашено застывшему в дверях Шерлоку, недоверчивая улыбка.

— Ты же хотел, чтобы это был сюрприз.

*

Позже Шерлока смутит, что он оказался ошарашен. Произошедшее же очевидно, должно быть очевидно, но это не мешает ему растерянно обернуться к Лестрейду. Лестрейд улыбается, приподнимает брови, с хитрым видом подмигивает и закрывает дверь. Звук его шагов замирает внизу, и Шерлок переводит взгляд на Джона, осязаемого, стоящего _рядом_ и по-прежнему необъяснимо улыбающегося.

Джон подходит ближе, движется, пока Шерлок не начинает чувствовать тепло его тела, и тогда Джон берет ладони Шерлока в свои. Шерлок ощущает аромат шампуня, которым пользуется Джон, они стоят настолько близко, что ему видна россыпь коричневых крапинок вокруг зрачков Джона, легкая примесь темно-кофейного оттенка в глубоком синем.

Джон опускается на колени.

У Шерлока лопаются голосовые связки, кажется, где-то разрывается нервное окончание. Иначе просто не может быть, потому что Шерлок, несмотря на безумно колотящееся в груди сердце и мешанину полуоформившихся, стремительно возникающих мыслей, совершенно не в силах говорить.

— Шерлок, — начинает Джон и снова улыбается ему, почти смеется. Он выглядит таким _счастливым_ , что Шерлок едва справляется с собой.

— Когда я вернулся из Афганистана, я ненавидел свою жизнь, ненавидел все вокруг. Каждое утро превращалось в пытку, моя жизнь была такой _скучной_ , что я едва переносил ее. А потом, почти по воле случая, я повстречал одного человека, немного странного и удивительно волнующего, и он показал мне, что жить так вовсе не обязательно. Этот человек вернул мне все, чего мне не хватало, и пусть временами он заставляет меня лезть на стены, друга лучше, чем он, у меня никогда не было.

Здесь Джон неуверенно запинается, чересчур легко замолкает. Он кусает губу, явно пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, и заминка Джона как будто возвращает Шерлока к жизни. Он падает на колени и обхватывает лицо Джона ладонями.

— Джон, — шепчет Шерлок, и столько времени спустя, после всех попыток, ошибок и ужасающих провалов, ему на удивление просто кажется произнести эти несколько слов, — ты хочешь, чтобы мы поженились?

Джон смеется, его глаза сияют. Наклонившись, он прижимается лбом ко лбу Шерлока, обнимает его за плечи, целует раз, другой, третий, и только тогда, глядя ему прямо в глаза, отстраняется.

— Ну конечно же, я согласен, ты, ненормальный.

*

— Ты абсолютный, — Джон кусает Шерлока за нижнюю губу и рывком прижимает к двери спальни, одной рукой удерживая за талию, а другой неловко нашаривая ручку, — долбаный, — он проворачивает ручку, и они вваливаются в дверь, — _идиот_.

Шерлоку с трудом удается следить за происходящим. Он помнит, как Джон целовал его на полу в гостиной. Помнит, как Джон отстранился и пробормотал что-то насчет своих коленей. Помнит, как встал, уверенно потянув за собой Джона и не прекращая целовать его. Вслед за этим идут несколько более возбуждающие и расплывчатые воспоминания. Шерлок смутно припоминает, как Джон самым восхитительным образом кусал его за ключицу, но больше ничего конкретного, только омывающие со всех сторон волны удовольствия, возбуждения и _счастья_.

Теперь же они каким-то образом очутились в спальне, и у Шерлока складывается такое впечатление, что где-то по дороге он потерял рубашку, и, ох, у него оказываются расстегнуты брюки, когда только это успело произойти? Джон заполняет _все_ , он как ураган, неодолимо увлекающий Шерлока за собой. Сейчас горячие и влажные губы Джона прикасаются к шее Шерлока, руки скользят по его груди и плечам.

— Это твой способ поговорить со своим женихом? — с трудом выдыхает Шерлок, чувствуя, что просто обязан попытаться, хотя сконцентрироваться, когда язык Джона скользит по его подбородку, а рука ныряет вниз, ложится на ягодицы, заставляя Шерлока тесно прижаться бедрами к Джону, крайне трудно.

— После того, через что ты заставил меня пройти за несколько последних недель, я буду разговаривать с тобой любым гребаным способом, какой выберу, — парирует Джон. Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Джон накрывает его губы своими, немедленно проталкивает язык внутрь, проводит им по небу, правой рукой наклоняя голову Шерлока под наиболее удобным углом. Шерлоку никак не удается справиться со слабым стоном и легкой дрожью в ногах, вызванными напором Джона. Рука Джона соскальзывает вниз, спускает с Шерлока брюки. Шерлок, поспешно от них избавившись, обнимает Джона за талию.

Джон, все еще полностью одетый, толкает Шерлока спиной вперед на кровать, а сам с впечатляющей ловкостью устраивается сверху, оседлав его бедра.

— Сразу предупреждаю, что завтра утром я, возможно, страшно разозлюсь и в нескольких отборных словечках расскажу тебе об особенностях честных и открытых отношений, — сообщает он. Произнесенная им фраза и использованный при этом тон были бы куда более пугающими, если бы при этом ладонь Джона не скользила по груди Шерлока, словно Джону хотелось никогда больше не отпускать его.

— На тебе слишком много всего надето, — отвечает Шерлок.

Джон только закатывает глаза и наклоняется с новым поцелуем, теперь уже гораздо более вдумчивым и глубоким. Он куда лучше подходит к медленно тлеющему возбуждению, чем безумный ураган, бушевавший до этого. Единственное, на что способен Шерлок, — ответить на поцелуй: глубоко внутри до сих пор ощущается леденящий страх потерять Джона, принуждающий Шерлока хвататься за того чуть сильнее обычного.

Джон прерывает затянувшийся поцелуй, выпрямляется и смотрит на Шерлока, взяв его лицо в ладони.

— Поверить не могу, что тебя считают гением, — произносит он и качает головой. Джон протягивает руку, медленно очерчивает большим пальцем соски Шерлока, спускается на ребра. Шерлок закусывает губу. — Мне не верится, что ты действительно думал, будто важно, как именно ты предложишь мне…

Шерлок приподнимается на локте и еще раз целует Джона. Он хочет украсть готовые сорваться с его губ слова, хочет, чтобы Джон прекратил напоминать ему, насколько Шерлок оказался бесполезен в этой сфере. Джон, кажется, понимает и только улыбается, когда Шерлок принимается неловко возиться с пуговицами на его рубашке.

Вдвоем они наконец-то избавляются от одежды Джона, и то, что единственной границей между ними становится кожа, просто потрясающе. Нежные, требовательные, превосходные губы Джона скользят по ней, не пропускают абсолютно ничего. Шерлок опрокидывает Джона на спину, и тот с готовностью подчиняется. Поцелуями Шерлок спускается по его груди, закидывает ноги Джона себе на плечи.

Джон что-то бормочет насчет бесцеремонности, но, когда Шерлок облизывает головку члена, а затем и вовсе берет его в рот, слова перерастают в стон. Шерлок не колеблется и не собирается медлить. Ему нужно, чтобы Джон полностью раскрылся, чтобы произошло это как можно скорее. Он принимается посасывать. Одной рукой Шерлок крепко вцепляется в бедро Джона, а другой берет его ладонь и кладет себе на голову.

— Ч-черт, Шерлок, — судорожно выдыхает Джон, и то, как он это делает, превосходно, это именно так, как хочется Шерлоку. Шерлок закрывает глаза и погружается в ощущения — пальцы Джона в его волосах, тазовые кости Джона под его рукой, вкус Джона у него на языке — погружается так, как нечасто себе позволяет. Он забывает обо всем, отпускает абсолютно все, но ощущение присутствия Джона, здесь, рядом, прямо сейчас, целиком принадлежит только ему.

Шерлок до конца растворяется в этих чувствах, ничего другого больше не существует, пока Джон, застонав, не вцепляется в его волосы еще крепче:

— Шерлок, если ты не прекратишь, я… 

Шерлок быстро проводит языком по головке, очерчивает щель, левой рукой помогая себе ласкать член Джона. Ему хочется видеть, как Джон кончит. Шерлок поднимает взгляд и обнаруживает, что Джон, приоткрыв рот, неотрывно смотрит на него. С каждым мгновением дыхание Джона учащается, Шерлок кожей ощущает его беззащитность.

С губ Джона срывается проклятие, закинутые Шерлоку на плечи ноги дрожат, Джон резко дергается и кончает. Когда, в конце концов, ноги Джона соскальзывают с плеч Шерлока, а сам он обессилено падает на кровать, Шерлок отстраняется и вытирает рот. До сих пор ему удавалось игнорировать собственное возбуждение: он был настолько занят _Джоном_ , что едва замечал охватившее его напряжение, но теперь Шерлок прекрасно осознает, насколько оно сильно, и готов умолять Джона прикоснуться к нему.

Впрочем, в этом нет никакой необходимости. Джон хватает его за плечи, тянет на себя, целует в губы, облизывает их, стонет прямо в рот. Он толкает Шерлока, так что тот оказывается лежащим на боку, и обхватывает пальцами его член. От первого прикосновения Шерлок вздрагивает, но ждать он не намерен, только не когда Джон целует его так, как сейчас. Правой рукой Джон обнимает Шерлока за плечи, удерживая его, а его _рот_ , Шерлок даже не может припомнить, чтобы его рот был когда-нибудь таким горячим и потрясающим.

Джон ласкает Шерлока быстро, его прикосновения потрясающи. Шерлок машинально толкается бедрами навстречу, протягивает руку, складывает ладонь лодочкой и прикладывает ее к затылку Джона, так что теперь он может поцеловать его по-настоящему. Внезапно восхитительное трение прекращается, Джон отодвигается, но прежде чем Шерлоку удается настолько собрать мозги в кучку, чтобы выразить недовольство, рука Джона возвращается. Теперь она смазана лубрикантом, и ох, так гораздо лучше, чем раньше.

Продержаться долго Шерлоку не удается. Джон посасывает кожу на его шее и массирует запястье, когда оргазм резко накрывает Шерлока. Чувствуя, что разваливается на части, он выдыхает имя Джона прямо ему в губы.

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Джон, едва им обоим удается восстановить дыхание и заново устроиться на кровати. Незаметно они закончили тем, что Джон растянулся в изголовье, а Шерлок положил голову ему на живот.

— М-м-м, — бормочет он.

— Я надеялся, что это продлится немного дольше, — замечает Джон.

— Дай мне пять минут, — отвечает Шерлок, поворачивая голову так, чтобы искоса посмотреть на Джона. Под таким углом ему в лучшем случае виден подбородок Джона. — Устроим еще один заход.

Джон фыркает и, протянув руку, откидывает со лба Шерлока волосы.

— И все же, Шерлок, я бы не назвал тебя типичным женатиком.

После недолгой неразберихи, в которой были видны лишь чьи-то руки и ноги, Шерлок оказывается сидящим верхом на бедрах Джона.

— Джон, пожалуйста, мы можем сейчас об этом не говорить? Это… ну, это был точно не самый приятный час в моей жизни, — говорит он. Господи, да ему стыдно даже думать об этом.

Джон улыбается в ответ.

— Ну уж нет, я собираюсь немного повеселиться, — возражает он. Шерлок вздыхает.

— Ох, ну ладно, — ворчит он, — нет, я совсем не «типичный женатик», как ты выразился. Я действительно никогда не видел в этом смысла. Большинство из того, о чем я тебе говорил, правда. Это устаревший…

Джон шлепает Шерлока по губам.

— Шерлок, здесь это не пройдет.

Шерлок отталкивает его руку.

— Заткнись, я не закончил, — говорит он.

— Хотелось бы верить, что нет, потому что с тех пор как ты так явно показал, что тебе гораздо приятнее…

Шерлок обрывает его, бесцеремонно запустив пальцы под ребра с левого бока, где Джон особенно боится щекотки. Джон малодушно взвизгивает и отталкивает Шерлока. Схватка затягивается (и Боже, Шерлоку бы уже следовало знать, что на поединок по армрестлингу с бывшим воякой лучше не нарываться), а затем переходит в еще более затянувшиеся поцелуи. Возобновить разговор Джону удается лишь через полчаса.

— Давай, Шерлок, расскажи мне. Почему для тебя это так важно? Ты ведь знаешь, что я к браку с таким трепетом не отношусь?

Шерлок уставляется на него. Он опирается о спинку в изголовье кровати и принимается ковырять края никотинового пластыря. Джон, закинув руки за голову, растягивается рядом. На нем после категорического заявления, что ему не нравится вести серьезные разговоры голым, снова надеты боксеры.

— _Что?_ Ну конечно же, для тебя это тоже важно; с какой стати тогда ты был бы так расстроен?!

— Спокойно! — восклицает Джон, закатив глаза. — Брак сам по себе совершенно меня не волнует, я серьезно. Мне вовсе не нужно стоять на пару с тобой напротив какого-то незнакомца, который вручит нам клочок бумаги с двумя подписями, чтобы наши отношения стали для меня еще более значимыми. Просто это…

— Что? — подталкивает Шерлок. Джон выглядит непривычно смущенным.

— Я должен быть уверен, что для тебя они так же важны, как и для меня, — тихо говорит он. — Что они для тебя всерьез и надолго, а не до тех пор, пока ты не увлечешься чем-нибудь еще. Ты не умеешь заниматься одним и тем же подолгу.

— Джон, я…

— Не оправдывайся, я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю. Я пытаюсь понять, мне просто интересно… Почему? Почему ты хочешь, чтобы мы поженились?

Шерлок фыркает, сползает ниже и переворачивается на бок так, чтобы посмотреть Джону прямо в лицо.

— Потому что я идиот.

— Да уж, теперь я в курсе, спасибо, что просветил, — поддакивает Джон и глубокомысленно кивает. Шерлок закатывает глаза.

— Да нет же, послушай. Я не умею этого, не умею поддерживать отношения. Я буду не обращать на тебя внимания, о многом забывать, наверно, я стану самым худшим партнером, какой у тебя когда-нибудь был. Нет, не поправляй меня, — трясет головой Шерлок, стоит Джону открыть рот, чтобы возразить. — Мы вместе уже достаточно долго, чтобы ты знал, что все это так.

Джон захлопывает рот и улыбается.

— Ну, по крайней мере, секс с тобой обычно совершенно охренителен.

— Рад видеть, что ты, Джон, как всегда, думаешь яйцами, — сухо парирует Шерлок и продолжает уже опять серьезно. — Я просто… Я не знаю, как дать тебе понять, что, даже когда я веду себя именно так, это вовсе не значит, что я тебя не люблю. Или что я не хочу быть с тобой. Или что я просто выжидаю, пока не подвернется что-нибудь получше. Или что…

— Все, все, я тебя понял.

— Но это так, правда. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, как это для меня важно, _как много_ для меня значат наши отношения. Я хочу, чтобы в них ничего никогда не менялось.

С минуту Джон молчит, и Шерлок просто неотрывно смотрит на него, впитывая его взглядом: изгиб подбородка, легкую седину на висках, падающую на щеки тень от ресниц.

— Так что, по сути… — медленно произносит Джон, — это твой способ извиниться за то, что ты такой хреновый бой-френд? 

Вывод оказывается таким потрясающе джоновым, что Шерлок искренне, от всей души смеется. Ему кажется, что он не смеялся так уже целую вечность, а через мгновение Шерлок обнаруживает нависающего над ним Джона, который улыбается так, словно Шерлок — самая восхитительная вещь, какую Джон видел в своей жизни.

— Да, именно, — соглашается Шерлок, обхватывая Джона ногами и скрещивая их у него на спине.

— Так я и думал, — говорит Джон и, наклонившись, целует его. — На самом деле, ты мне еще никогда не говорил ничего настолько романтичного, — отстранившись, добавляет он. — Ты так с самого начала рассуждал?

— Ну, сперва самым важным для меня было то, что после того, как я надену тебе на палец кольцо, все сразу станут понимать, что ты занят и им лучше проваливать, — признается Шерлок. Джон сдавленно фыркает и бормочет что-то вроде «и почему меня это не удивляет». — Теперь же… Да, теперь я думаю именно так.

Они снова целуются, чуть более страстно, чем раньше, так что дело явно движется к обещанному Шерлоком второму заходу. Почти сразу после него Джон засыпает, положив левую руку Шерлоку на грудь, отчего у того внутри постепенно растекается бесподобное ощущение удовлетворения. У него есть минута оценить ситуацию. Джон здесь. Джон согласился. Они с Джоном поженятся.

_Поженятся._

Внезапно Шерлок понимает, что он ни разу не задумывался о том, что будет после того, как он сделает предложение. И вот теперь, с медленно возрастающим ужасом, до него доходит, что впереди предстоит унизительная процедура _свадьбы_.

Святый Боже.

Майкрофт будет просто невыносим.


End file.
